From Now Until The Void
by SamanthaSkeleton
Summary: Datura was forced to leave her home in Ravens Rock, When she arrived in Skyrim she was met with the cold hands of her fate, She was destined to be the Dragonborn but wanting nothing more to escape her fate she took advantage of an opportunity to escape her life. A mysterious blond leader might have had a lot to do with it, and a lot to do with why Datura stayed. M for mature themes
1. Leaving Home

_The landscape around my parents farm was as dry with a certain heat to it, Just a bit off the coast of Ravens Rock, there laid my parents moderately successful farm. A place I have lived for my nineteen years. My dark hair and dark eyes set me aside form the popular Nordic abode that my father has. The dark features I have come from my mother who is a dark elf, when I become tempered, passionate, focused and yes even… in deep lust as my mother would say, my eyes have specks of red that form._

 _"_ _Daedra!" my mother shouts to pull me from my deep thoughts, their she stands with a large fur sack on the ground beside her stuffed full, the bag looking almost the height and weight of her granted, a cheese wheel is the weight of my mother._

 _"_ _You almost forgot your bags! Now hurry up and get on that boat to Skyrim… I believe that the boat will end up in Windhelm thank goodness you have the built and look of a Nord. They laughed at me when I told them I was going to marry a nord! I was smart now my daughter has a chance she can leave these cursed and rotten lands for somewhere beautiful"_

 _"_ _Why don't I stay? Help you and Dad on the farm… I don't know why you are sending me from the land I call home to a land covered in snow. My sister is allowed to stay here but not me… Honestly mother don't you think I should stay too? What ever curse is here ill fight it with you!" I protest heading towards her my sister beginning to walk out of the house. The perfect dark elf many people called my sister, she was more beautiful than anyone here in Ravens rock has ever seen._

 _"_ _With what magic? You never had the ability in you love… You can wheel an axe better than any nord I've seen ill give you that, your voice when you yell can scare the dead but im afraid there will be nothing for you to do. Your sister cant go to Skyrim it is unsafe for her… However, you took your fathers genes and talents… Look at your armour your sister and I couldn't craft that with our eyes closed." I was trained in smithing all my life from my father who makes a living as a black smith. I wanted to make better armour for my travels in Skyrim however due to the lack of materials and time before the ship left strong fur armour is the best I can do… for the time being. I want to protest, I even open my mouth to speak when I get cut off my a drunken but loud voice._

 _"_ _Anyone wishing to come to Skyrim come aboard now!" The captain yells his thick voice traveling miles._

 _"_ _Goodbye Daedra… If you can write often… There is something horrible happening here and I do not want you to be here to see it happen… Your sister and I can take care of ourselves… You will have to put your hopes in Aedra… Well both of them." she giggled, the joke being that my sister was named after the Aedra and I was named after the Daedra… 'The good and the bad' by being a pushed away thats how I felt, bad. I lean down so she can kiss my forehead her grey hair tied in a bun and a tear ripping rapidly from her cheek. When she finally lets go I look over and see my father standing behind her trying to give her support. My father looked like a typical Nordic man, after being injured while fighting with the Empire, he met and married my mother._

 _"_ _Take care daughter… My family resides in the Rift, they weren't to happy when I announced I was marrying a dark elf but they should at least help you. How much help they will give you is unknown to me… but eh, they're an option." I hold my fathers hand until he finally lets go, afraid of tears or worst an out burst of anger I walk off and board the boat, I find a seat close to the edge on a mostly empty part of the boat and watch the dock where my parents stand until I can no longer see the dock, and in its place a thick layer of ocean and fog._

 _I keep to myself on the boat, most of the people on the boat are clearly marked Nord's by their blond hair and blue eyes. All of them are sitting with mead in their cups boasting about some made up kill or banging a hot elf chick while visiting Ravens rock. I enjoyed the others who were passing war stories and stories of home, even though they were drinking they had an air of peace to them. Next to me sits a girl with snowy blond hair and a scare wearing Thieves Guild armour, she had her hood up and would make snark remarks under her breath basically showing her detest for anyone and anything on this boat, except for me… She had left me completely out of it. I knew her armour due to me being a smith and enchanter but also because I used to run with them too, never much just did more of the smithing jobs due to my overly aggressive tempter. 'Murder isn't good for business one dickhead said' the next week they found him suspiciously dead._

 _"_ _Get anything good?" I ask her quietly not sure if I really wanted to talk or was just hunting for a distraction from my thoughts._

 _"_ _What the fuck did you ask me" She replies in a sinister tone but through the look in her eyes I can tell I've peaked her interest._

 _"_ _I know the Thieves guild armour when I see it…" I said pointing to her armour that is polished with almost thousands of pockets and secret spots._

 _"_ _How the hell would yo…" she stops in mind sentence as I cut in_

 _"_ _I'm the one that makes and enchants them… Trust me I can tell the ones I personally make likes yours Ive seen ones that were cheaply made come in from Riften I think thats how thieves lose their luck. Plus I have this marking… I used to belong to the guild in Morrowind. However I don't think I will be coming back here so I left." I flash her the marking on my right shoulder a diamond shape with a circle inside meaning "The Guild'' to prove that my accusations are correct causing her to show me the same mark on her wrist._

 _"_ _Well then… Whats your name Blacksmith?" She asks me_

 _"_ _Daedra… and you?"_

 _"_ _Vex"_

 _We shoot the shit on the boat for a couple of hours sharing stories of our conquest. I look at all the features on her face they were strong, mostly pale with grey eyes. Her face was perfectly sculpted almost as if she came from the perfect genetic gene pool, the only thing and in my mind the most intriguing was the big scar going through her face, trust me it didn't dent her beauty, it added to it more than any makeup or warpaint could._

 _Once we arrive in Windhelm, the snow coming down thick in the cold temperatures of the hold, Vex laughed as I became interested in the fog coming out of my mouth in a puffy white cloud._

 _"_ _You look like a dragon with all that smoke…" Vex joked flatly before standing to get off the boat stretching massively to awaken her sleepy body._

 _"_ _Look, I'd love to stay and chat but duty calls, if you find yourself in Riften… come to the flagon and who knows maybe we will find you among our ranks." She runs off the boat leaving me alone outside the city gates and In one blink she was gone, just like my home vanished before I could finish looking at it._

 _I enter the gates to see too men and a dark elf talking. I notice a worried look in her eyes as she try's to stay strong, her body perfectly executed strength were her eyes showed fear. I attempt at minding my own business when I hear a scream the man wearing a hat has begun trying to grab her uttering threats of showing her what a 'True Nord' is._

 _It was almost as if time froze when I ran and threw her off of him and with all my might I punched him in the upper jaw, then the next one to the nose causing blood to rush out as he drops to the floor. Not even seconds later something strong and cold hits the back of my head a knocks me out cold._

 _Doing some editing on past chapters..._


	2. Welcome to Skyrim Prisoner

I open my eyes to find me on a carriage with my hands bound together and my fur armour replaced with shitty rags. I look around there is a blond man wearing a blue armour beside him a dirty man who is wearing the same rags as me and then when I look beside me someone who is dressed as nice as a Jarl.

"Hey, You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The blond man instructs introducing us to the other men on the wagon.

"I don't know about an Imperial ambush but I hit a guy who was trying to hurt a dark elf in Windhelm…" I reply as soon as I finish the sentence I hear the man next to me groan causing a chuckle from the blond.

"See! Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there… You and me, were shouldn't be here. Its these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." The thief cry's out

"Stormcloaks? Imperials? Did I leave from one problem to another?" I ask the blond man

"What do you mean Nord? You're not from these lands." The blond man ask suspiciously.

"I came from Morrowind… My family moved me here so I would be safe… Clearly that was an understatement."

"Well… whats your name?"

"Eclipse… Due to me being half Nord and half Dark Elf, they thought that it would be a good name." I reply "Whats your's?"

"Ralof… I'm from Riverwood a sleepy little town not to far from here, and you?" he ask looking at the horse thief.

"Why do you care?" The man ask with a whiny tone.

"A Nord's last thoughts to be at home…"

"Rorikstead. I'm… I'm from Rorikstead. If you don't mind me asking whats wrong with that guy?"

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" Rolof reply's with a large area of honour in his tone.

I buzz out of the conversation more curious with my surroundings the trees are so high and the air clear with a certain crisp to it. They are rabbling about the Jarl next to me, causing the Gard to constantly ask them to shut up. We arrive in a city full of stone, with the smell of blood thick in the air many unfamiliar faces staring at us. Some look full of sorrow and others look hungry and ready for justice.

"Alright, Alright, for the love of Akatosh get off my cart." The Gard who awaited for us to show up yelled even though she was short that women had a temper of a dragon.

"Ralof of Riverwood" she shouts I turn and look at his big build with boyish charm look. "To the block"

"Lokier of Roikstead" the Imperial soldier besides her shouts.

"You're not going to get me" he screamed running off moments before one of the Imperials put an easily put an arrow in his chest. I could help but laugh at the famous last words causing mortified stairs from the Stormcloaks behind me.

Once I am off the cart and interrogated by the female solider who doesn't care if I live or die. I get sentenced to my untimely death. They attempt at a prayer to the divines but get interrupted by a solider who I guess was eager to go to Sovengarde. I watched as the man's head was removed from his shoulders. I have seen many thieves face that same treatment once they are found guilty of a major theft but, that doesn't mean it gets easier to watch.

"Next's the Nord in the rags!" She shouts casting her finger at me.

I have never been scared of death I loved going on adventures and risking it all but however once the time comes for you to face your own death something in my cut caused me to worry. In my head and body I was ready for my legs to start moving but nothing happened… They wouldn't move, they just stood there as if waiting for another force to make them walk towards my death.

"Hey! You what do you have shit in your ears?! Lets move it!" The female yells again causing the man who was identified as General Tullius to laugh.

"Okay, Okay for Sithis sakes I'm coming!" I yell back letting out a grunt of frustration. I guess my temper caused my legs to move because I was practically sprinting making sure I spit in the direction of the women. One my head laid across the chopping block… All hell broke lose.

I guess the divines decided they weren't ready for me to die, they were ready for something even bigger than death.

 _Authors Note:_ Hello! So this is chapter two and Ill have chapter three up soon. Sorry for the loose ending. I just wanted to give Daedra a bit of a back ground into her life. I hope you are enjoying the series so far. Please feel free to message me with any ideas or feedback. Thanks!

-LezGaymer


	3. Lovers to Friends

I wake up gasping, my sheets lined with sweat and my knuckles holding the fur skin so tight they are a pale shade. Through the holes in my roof of Breezehome it's early morning. The sunset's bright colours slowly turning into a crisp morning blue.

"My thane? Are you okay?" My tall housecarl asks slowly opening my door her hazel eyes intensely jumping around the room looking for any danger.

"Yes, Lydia i'm fine" I say patting the bed as a motion for her to sit with me. Once she sits I begin braiding my hair that falls to the middle of my back.

"You dreamed about Helgen again didn't you?" She ask wrapping her arm around me slowly rubbing my arm with her thumb.

"I'm Dragonborn, Ive killed many dragons and been through more terrifying days then the mere hours I spent in Helgen. Paarthurnax would tell me that the memory comes back as to help me understand my path." I turn to look at my housecarl as she squeezes me tighter.

"How can I serve you my thane? Shall I send for a priest or get you a strong drink?" She jokes.

"I think I just need to get laid… Get my mind off this whole idea of my possible trip to Sovngarde." I chuckle as Lydia shows a line of guilt in her face to show she is thinking back to that day that happen a few months ago, back when me and her were courting.

 _I briskly walk through the opening gates of Whiterun eager to return home, to tell Lydia about my adventures and to show her a new the shout I had learned Ice Form. I planned on using it the next time someone interrupts us. Somehow the guards and couriers know when you're busy and trying to get busy._

 _I slowly turn the door opened hoping to surprise my lovely thane. We've been parted for almost a month. As I enter into my small living room I started to hear heavy breathing and whimpering noises. I slowly climb the stairs careful not to make them creek. I pulled my daedric dagger from my boot and placed my hand on the door. I pushed the door opened and by Mara no one could have prepared me for what I saw._

 _Lydia naked on top of another pale body her hair lined with sweat and her hand rapidly pumping in and out of the centre of her lover. I looked at the body that was shaking and screaming under her calling out for Hircine. I would know that beautiful red hair anywhere. My housecarl and my good friend Aela were fucking on my bed. Lydia begins letting out little grunt as she picks up speed and finally with one loud scream Aela had reached her end. Lydia started to decrease in speed letting Aela ride out her orgasm. They kiss deeply and passionately you could see the stir of emotions between them but at that moment it strengthened my anger. I could feel the dragon part of me shriek with delight. It was ready for a show. It was pleased with the idea of a fight and the glory of winning. One concept Aela and I had in common._

 _"_ _I trust my housecarl did a great job in pleasing you" I throw my voice that begins to shake the ground. The dragon inside me rapidly spreading its wings getting ready to unleash a shout._

 _"_ _Daedra, My thane! You're home!" A sense of desperation, shock, and guilt in her voice. She throws the blanket over Aela's naked body._

 _"_ _Daedra… I can explain" Aela begins when I cut her up._

 _"_ _Shut up!" I scream_

 _"_ _Daedra…" Aela starts again this time moving the blanket and standing up."_

 _"_ _Liz, Slen, Nus!" I shout causing Aela to freeze in a solid block of ice._

 _"_ _What the fuck is this?!" I yell looking at my housecarl who just finished putting on her undergarments. My finger pointed towards a very frozen and naked Aela._

 _"_ _Look, We've had a history but… wait did you just freeze her." Lydia stairs at me dumbfounded._

 _"_ _She can stay that way until you tell me what the fuck is happening here… Lydia, I thought you were loyal to me. If you didn't want to fucking be with me you could have left you know where the door is!" I yell the anger in my voice causing the ground to shake. Tears begin pouring down Lydia's face knowing how this might end._

 _"_ _I love her… I always have… She finally told me a few days ago at the bannered mare and well we've been like this ever sense" She finishes looking over at me._

 _"_ _Yol" I shout at Aela causing the ice to melt. I look at Lydia one last time then headed out of my house slamming the door. I turned my gaze towards High Hrothgar and it took me along time to come back._

I have only been back for a few weeks and we haven't spoken about the issue nor has Lydia brought up Aela's name however, I can hear Lydia sneaking out at night to go see her. I don't blame Lydia yes, we were great in bed together but were more like sisters. Sometimes I think the only reason we slept together on that chilly night outside Dawnstar was just to warm up and kill time.

"How is Aela? You and her still together?" I ask looking out at Lydia a look of guilt and shock on her face.

"She asked for my hand in marriage. I haven't given her an answer because I have sworn my life to protect you and I cannot let her, or our love get a head of my duty. She would need your approval." She looks at me Ive always known her love for the huntress. When the Companions would ask for my help when it came to matters involving dragons.

"You're not my property Lydia, Please arrange a meeting with Aela I wish to speak with her. Tonight if possible, when she asks where she shall meet me tell her at the Bannered Mare. Ill see her their around eight o'clock." I stand up and begin dressing in lovely vampier armour I got when one of them was stupid enough to attack the Solitude.

I went out selling some wears and then helping Adrianne at her forge. Until around Seven-Thirty that evening thats when I walked over to the Bannered Mare and purchased the room on the top floor. I told Hulda she would get a big tip if she kept the mead coming. All I could do now was sit on the balcony and wait endless ideas of how I plan to deal with this trotting in my head but for some reason most of them ended in blood.

Finally I see her walk in her hair moving like fire as she glanced around the room until she looked up she saw me sitting down on the chair above all the action. Within moments I hear her walk up beside me and take the seat. When I look at her I see something amazing and that I never thought anyone would see. Aela the famous huntress who was considered dear to Hircine was nervous.

"You're early" I state after the awkward silence was overwhelming.

"I would can say the same for you Dragonborn." She reply's

"Anything come up in currently that we need to discuss? Or are you going to sit here looking like a dog who just got scolded by her owner?" I ask a mere huff in my voice.

"I don't know how much you know but I have ask Lydia for her hand in marriage. She finally had the courage to put on an amulet of Mara so I took the chance."

"Yes, she told me… I thought we would have talked before now but anytime you have seen me over the last few weeks you hid. I never thought they mighty Aela would ever cower to someone." I tease.

"I can't stop feeling ashamed for what happened it was fair of me to take advantage of you're absence, and I told her my feelings and then that put us in an interesting issue."

"As I recall I froze you're ass pretty quickly." I chuckle taking a swig of my mead.

"Funny… And here I was all this time calling Farkas ice brain…"

"My bed still smells like wet dog."

At that we both clench our stomach's in a deep laugh. The remarks weren't overly funny but it helped kill the awkward tension between us.

"Aela, you have my permission… I want Lydia to be happy. I think i'm going to leave Whiterun for a while time and I want you too have my house. I will be at you're wedding because I know you would want it soon. Then I might lose touch for a while. I need to move on and find something new. Plus Lydia is noisy in the sack and I don't want to hear you too going at it every night." With that last remark Aela laugh's and nods in agreement.

"Thank you Dragonborn"

 _Authors Note:_ Hello, Well this is chapter three, That was my first attempt at writing a sex scene from a second point of view. Hopefully they will improve. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please feel free to message me any comments, questions, or ideas. Thanks!

-LezGaymer


	4. Murder At The Request Of A Minor

Within a weeks time The Companions, Lydia, Aela, Myself and a couple of other stragglers are traveling to Riften. I don't know who left Farkas take the lead but we ended up in Windhelm. I haven't been back to that city in years the only time I was there is when I met Vex, Got arrested and then sent to Helgen.

"Well we might as well stay the night. We can also pick up more supplies considering were going to have quite a journey." Ria suggest out of all the Companions she surprised me the most, she is level headed not easily tempered.

Our group grunts in agreement and we head towards the inn. Just inside the gate I overheard a guard speaking to a nervous women.

"Do you have any proof of the Aretino boy doing anything illegal elf?" He ask his tone flat and layered with distaste.

"No but we hear things… Like chanting and a hallow cry that matches the boy. Please it's making the Cruel-Sea family nervous and bothering me as well." She begins pleading

"Maybe if I got something in return for looking… say, for a Dark Elf you have quite the form… Could be our little secret and will both get something out of it." The guard purrs to the dark elf causing her to give a nervous glance at her surroundings bloody hell she is actually considering it.

"I can look." I say before I even knew I said the words.

"Really?!" The dark elf ask a smile dawning on her face.

"Sure, No problem I don't even want anything in return. Can you take me to this house? I'm afraid I don't know my way around Windhelm."

"Of Course… Follow me" She says taking my hand

I nod to Lydia to let her know that I will catch up with them and I disappear around the corner following the dark elf's lead.

"Thanks for that, I normally don't consider that but it's getting on my last nerve. You're different from the other Nords who walk through these streets. Most of them don't have time for my kind." She begins

"Im not full Nord… I'm actually part Dark Elf." I say to the women she watches my face until she finally see's my eyes do their trick the flicks of red shine through.

"Beautiful" she whispers coming to a stop. "Well… Here we are."

"Okay thank you… Ill take a look and if necessary I will bring the guards into it. Hopefully I will see you around." I give her a smile and turn my attention to the door. A simple novice lock, Vex would say its just taunting people to pick it. Within a few seconds the lock pops off and the door breaches open. Nothing could have prepared me for my next task.

"Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother, send your child onto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." I heard a voice of the young man bounce off the walls.

I quietly make my way up the stairs careful not to make them creek. I could hear the sound of iron smashing into a hard surface causing a grunt to come from the source of the voice.

I walk into a small well lived in room the minute I reach the top floor I am overwhelmed by the smell of death.

"Die Grelod! Die!" The chant continues a harsh tone to it. I turn into an entrance and see a boy. He couldn't be any older then ten. He was holding a simple iron dagger above a corps. A book opened with a nightshade for a book mark.

"Are you the Aretino boy?" I ask with my dagger drawn incase this turns bad.

"Wow! An assassin from the Dark brotherhood! You came it actually worked! I knew you would come I just knew it!" The boy drops the knife and runs to hug my legs.

"Hmmm… Assassin I like the sound of that…" I begin

"No worries you don't have to say anything! There's no need. You're here, so I know you'll accept my contract."

"Uhm… Contract? To do what?" I ask causing the boy to laugh

"My mother she… she died. I… I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. Honorhall. The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod the Kind. But she's not kind. She's terrible. To all of us, so I ran away, I came home. I studied and learned the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! You will kill Grelod the Kind!"

"Is… Is that you're mother? The skeleton on the ground?" I ask I couldn't imagine doing that to my mother. Even on her worse days she is family.

"Yes, I couldn't afford to give her a proper send off so… I put her to good use. I plan on trying to cremate her when I can afford it. It wont be easy but I hope to do it."

"Look kid Ill make you a deal. I will hand you the money now if you make me one promise." I begin when I look at him he is following my every word.

"If you ever need help you will go to any inn, guard or shithis even the jarl. Ask for the Dragon born. Tell them to get ahold of me if they want a price tell them I'll pay it when I get them but you cant under no circumstances tell people it was me who is killing Grelod. Just continue to say Assassin.

"Okay I promise but please do it soon. It's so lonely here I miss the other kids and Constance she's real good to us."

I hand the boy almost a thousand gold. His mother will only cost hime three-hundred but he's going to need some help to get back to Riften. I light the fire and escape into the night it amazes me on how cold it become in an hours time. I follow the street and find the inn parked right in the middle of the city.

I enter the doors to Candlehearth hall the sound of music, and spirits high in the air. Two gentle man sat at the small bar in the front bashing the dark elves and praising the Stormcloaks.

"Has a major party checked in?" I ask the bartender she glares at me and points to the upper deck. I follow suit up the stairs and I'm met with The top floor is busting with excitement the Companions are trading their famous battle story's, most of them aimed towards Aela I guess due to the event. I settle in beside my Housecarl and I begin to drink through out the night and fake my interest in the stories. However, I am just more into what the boy has asked me to do.


	5. Vex

"Thank Goodness! Were finally here" Lydia praises grabbing Aela's hand they share a quick kiss causing me to roll my eyes. We brush into the city pass the guards our tired eyes aimed at the temple. Ive always had a small soft spot for Riften. People always led two different lives with money and fortune were the goal. Whenever I'm here I make note to go down into the ragged flagon, best decision I ever made was to gain the trust of the thieves guild in Skyrim it comes in handy when I come across items that aren't exactly mine.

"Were finally here" they all praise outside the temple the priest waiting outside busting with excitement looking at the new couple. Their wedding was sweet both of them were beaming with excitement. I don't know why when Lydia said her vows 'I do, now and forever' It hurt me a bit. Maybe, just the idea on how we ended it was messy. The party retired to the Bee and Barb I had no mood to celebrate and for the Companions to do their conquest ritual. They do it whenever a Companion gets married they all chant and wait quietly to hear how loud the companion made their partner. Knowing how loud Lydia is all of the other Companions will be quite impressed by Aela's conquest.

I ditch the wedding party and head to Honourhall Orphanage close to the black smith shop and part of the Thieves guild secret door. Best part being I'll have a speedy hide out. I open the door to the Orphanage and my ears are met with an unlawful screech.

"No but wants you vermin, you cant even finish you're bloody work. No one wants you and nobody loves you. All you do is waist the Jarls money how distasteful. If you sheik your duty's you will receive an extra beating and no amount of crying will stop it." She pauses and turns to the little girl with blond hair. "You understand me you little bitch." She smacks the girl on the face and that was enough for me. I charge into the place my Daedric Armour burning against my skin. I smash the dagger far into neck blood runs out of her mouth. I watch the empty expression form in her eyes and the grip on my wrist stops I remove my dagger causing the body to crash into the ground a pool of blood rapidly forming on the wooden floor. The eldest women barley out of her teens face is turned fail a look of desperation on her face. I look at the children there faces are lit with excitement and they begin to cheer and yelling 'Thank you! Dark Brotherhood'

"You need to leave" The eldest girl shrikes clearly worried if her own life is in danger.

"C'mon Constance! Let her stay! We love you Dark Brotherhood" The girl shouts.

I bend down to give her a kiss on the cheek and then I fled I ran through the streets almost running into guards, I don't stop until I reached the coffin pushing in the cold button the coffin moves to expose their secret entrance. You never get used to the smell of the ratty its strong and pungent smell.

I walk through the cistern quick enough to hope to avert the gaze of Mercer Fry. Generally if you walk through here you better have brought something worth very much gold if not you're simply not welcomed. I opened the door to the flagon and I wish I could say it smelt better. There they all were some of the most respected members Brynjolf, Delvin Mallory, Vex, and Tonilia. At first arrival they seem cold, distant, and even rude. Well, except Brynjolf he's a natural charmer plus his voice is enough to make women jump him. He almost had me when I first arrived however, I was more into Vex her light hair and scar that hugs her face she screams sex appeal.

"Well… Hello Lass." Brynjolf starts opening his arms as we embrace. I'm not a member however I do a lot of retrieving jobs. Most involve killing, they say I am more cheap and willing then some of their contacts. "You know I have some work lined up if you're interested?"

"Brynjolf I'm here on pleasure not business I needed an escape. Lydia and Aela just got married." I tell my old friend. I came here before I traveled home, Yeah the trip was longer but I needed an escape and for some reason this is the only place I feel calm.

I jump when I feel a pair of warm hands around my chest. Brynjolf has a deep blush on his face and I only know one member who would be as willing to 'Group the Dragonborn'.

"Hello Vex" I purr turning towards her a crooked smile across her face.

"C'mon Daedra you're no fun when you don't scream." She teases

"The day's not over I am sure you will figure out away." I wrap my arms around her neck as we crash our lips together, both of us battling for dominance in the kiss. The near moment we break apart form our kiss I start attacking her neck with kisses. I cant remember the last time I had sex, but I know that my dry streak will end today.

"I have a room at the Bee and Barb… Are you interested?" I ask bitting my lip, hinting at my true motive. She doesn't even reply she grabs me by the arm and we head towards the exit. Walking hand in hand together towards the inn. I don't know if its weird to show up to the same inn that my ex who just got married to my best friend are currently in but I don't care, If anything they owe me.

When we enter I am overwhelmingly happy that we missed the conquest ritual because Lydia and Aela are now sitting there eating and drinking merely. I notice the Huntress check out Vex slowly looking over her beautifully strong features. I wrap my arm around Vex with my hand planted on her bottom. Somehow people say I'm the jealous type. I don't see it.

"How was the conquest?" I ask Aela to break her gaze from Vex.

"Amazing, I don't think it could have gone any better, but I don't care for boasting." She grins.

"I wager the Dragonborn here has her own conquest coming up…" Vilkas smirks nodding towards Vex.

"Well congratulations, Hopefully I will see you before I depart from here." I say raising Vilkas's mead to the happy couple and taking a drink. I hand the empty bottle back to Vilkas and escort Vex to a room upstairs.

 _Authors Note:_ I guess we can all guess whats going to come next... I will most likely have the next chapter out by tomorrow or Saturday... I really didn't realize it has been so long sense I have posted (My bad...) I really hope you enjoyed this Chapter and are looking forward to the next. Like always feel free to contact me with any comments, concerns, or suggestions.

-LezGaymer


	6. We Know

It doesn't take long for us to have the door locked and we're facing each other. I begin unclasping my armour and setting it aside. I pull out the piece of tweed holding my braid in and shake it out. I walk over and begin removing Vex's armour. I throw her down on the bed and throw her shoes across the room. My hands slowly run up her legs once near her centre I take a moment to rub the unexposed area above the cloth.

I inch my hands up and unhook her armour throwing it to the floor. I take a moment to enjoy the sight of a shirtless Vex. I inch up her body planting a kiss on her lips I bite her lip for a moment before starting to trail kisses down her body stopping between her breast. My cool fingers slowly touch her pale nipple already hard with anticipation. I spend a moment slightly running her nipples only occasionally putting pressure. I look up to see Vex her biting her lip almost puncturing the flesh. I slowly stand up and put my hands into the waist of her pants fingering her waist band until I slowly begin to pull them off linking her underwear with them. I drop to my knees almost face level to her damp centre in a brisk movement I part her legs exposing the bright pink area. I whisper Fo sending a cool breeze causing Vex to shiver. I slowly flick my tongue across her clit causing a small moan from her mouth. Inch by inch my tongue dives deeper into her folds, her body twitching in delight and moans escaping from her mouth. I wrap my lips around her clit and begin sucking slightly teasing her entrance with my finger. I slip one finger into her tight entrance and begin slowly pumping causing loud, and long moans to escape from her mouth. Once she is warmed up I slide in another and pick up speed I start to slide up her and take one of her swollen nipples into my mouth. We stay in this position and time slips away before long her breaths begin to become more rapid as I enter a third finger she begins to lose her self I feel her centre clinch as she screams out her orgasm. Once complete I remove my fingers wiping them on the bed by her.

"You know for someone who is dominate your quite submissive" I tease planting a kiss on her lips.

"If I didn't know you better you would have died because of that comment." She smirks getting off the bed. "Look I got to go check in with Brynjolf shouldn't take to long… Will you be here when I come back?" She asks sliding her armour back on.

"I don't know… Will this continue when you come back?" I ask arching my back. She kisses me in response and heads out the door moments pass and there is an urgent knock.

"Back for more Vex?" I ask opening the door. The girl standing in front of me was defiantly not Vex. Her gorgeous blond hair flowing in locks around her shoulders her features pale but unique I don't know what beaconed me more her full lips or piercing green eyes.

"Sorry if I disappoint" She retorts amusement in her eyes "Clearly you were expecting more then just a drink based on your attire." Her eyes carefully scanning over my body watching me as if I were prey. A lady with blond hair asked me to deliver it to you're room along with a message.

"Whats the message?"

"Don't know, Not my business. Its written on this," She pulled a piece of old paper folded up out of her apron offering it to me. I take it in my hand causing her to quickly hand me the Mead in the cup.

"Well enjoy the drink and your endeavours" She grinned walking off, I couldn't help but watch her go. All I knew one thing was for sure. I am defiantly coming back to Riften.

I slowly close the door and sit on the bed slowly opening the note a line of print makes me want to scream 'Honorhall Orphanage Murderer'. Other then Constance, the kids, and Aventus no one knew about me killing that old bitch. I quickly unfold the note, a black hand, like a print in the centre of the page under it just two words, two very simple words. 'We Know'.

I don't know why the message seems so cryptic but my throat seems suddenly dry. Could it just be Vex fucking with me? She always had a deep corruptive love of mind-games. I grab the somehow chilly mead and take a long slip. Within moments my mouth falls numb, and my eyes feel heavy as if I never slept. Slowly my body began to ache, one by one every scar, bruise, bite, and scratch pained as if freshly done. My vision begins to blur and I hear the door to my room open all I am able to make out are the colours red and black until my vision is gone the only thing I remember was the feeling of my body crashing onto the floor.


	7. A Killer Proposal

I slowly open my eyes my head is pounding and the ground is hard on my back. My eyes look at a hand maid roof of a shack. When did I get here? Am I still in the Rift? My nose becomes bombarded with the smell of blood, finally my ears ring in with the sounds of moans and grunts. I slowly start standing up the shack around me looked to be abandoned, the furniture was broken and the place was unkept. My eyes slowly linger around the room taking cautious note of where I am. My eyes suddenly dart to a bookshelf, on top of the book shelf sat a women her stature was far more dangerous then anyones I have ever seen. Dressed in pitch black and crimson red she stat her green eyes pierced against her cowl.

"Sleep well?" A raspy voice starts

"Where am I? Who are you?" I begin grabbing my daedric sword out of the sheath, pointing the tip towards the women sitting atop of the book shelf. She replies with a soft chuckle.

"Does it matter? You're warm. dry… and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod. Hmm?" she pauses almost as if it was for dramatic affect before she continues.

"Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around. Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins, to boot. Ah, but there is a slight… problem. You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates. Grelod the kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill… that you stole. A kill you must repay." She pauses she motions with her eyes that it is now my turn to speak.

"Look, I never went back to collect the award if you want it go ahead and take it. I just hope you would spare the life of that kid. He's kinda grown on me." I reply she looks at me her eyes saying that what I am offering is something she doesn't want.

"Alright, clearly you must not be worried about the payment, Is there something you would like?" I ask waiting for her answer

"Well now. Funny you should ask. If you turn around, you'll notice my guests. I've 'collected' them from… well, that's not really important. The here and now. That's what matters you see there's a contract out on one of them, and that person can't eace this room alive. But… which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out. Make your choice. Make your kill. I just want to observe… and admire." She coos slowly moving her arm to point towards the other side of the shack. I slowly turn around the grip on my sword tighten. Bound and blindfolded sat three 'Victums' one a smothering old man who was crying like a baby. Rare for a nord especially one of his apparent strength they are generally men of great strength. A women was bound beside him constantly muttering threats towards the unknown villain. The way she spoke and the ungraceful tone of her voice I could easily imagine why someone wanted her dead. The final one was a Khajiit by the look of his dress he was considered high class. His fur was nice and clean and by the look of it his claws were kept. I take out my sword and decapitate the cat his blood splattering against the floor. I followed the same pattern with the women and the Nord.

Once finished I turn towards the women who was now standing behind me rather then being perched on top go the shelf.

"Well… Aren't we an over achiever… I've got to ask… Why all three?" She says staring at the bodies on the floor.

"I know how this works if I didn't kill them you would have. Figured I would save you the trouble and the next time I steal one of your kills we wont have to meet in such a… less then favourable encounter." I smirk

"Actually I quiet enjoyed our first encounter" I stair at her blankly until she removed her mask. The women in Riften who met me when I was only in a towel.

"You're one of the maids at the Bee and Barb… Wait a minute did you poison me just so you could get me here… or was that Vex because it is something she would do if she was pissed at me… " Learnt that lesson very well…

"No, that was me… You're quiet smart to figure out how it went down so quickly. I prefer to go by Astrid and my apology's for interfering on you and your girlfriend." She gloated extending her hand.

"No girlfriend, quiet single actually… it's a complicated relationship between her and me. I go by Daedra however most of the Nords refer to me as Dovakiin or Dragonborn…I don't care how you call me, I answer to almost anything." I reply

"Obedient aren't we?" She asks her voice ripping through to my heart.

"I can be dominant but I could never say no to a pretty face." I go to touch her when she backs off.

"Well,… I have a family you would be quiet interested in… In Falkreath hold… just below prying eyes lies my sanctuary. I think you would be a great addition to our little family." She leans close with our lips just inches away.

"I'll see you at home." She says in a sultry voice before slipping out the door. During the time it took me to get out of the shack she was no where in sight.


	8. Crazy Man with A Corps

The travel back to Rifen was long and dry, I stopped into Whiterun for some supplies and to sharpen my sword. While at War-maidens I felt a heavy hand land on my shoulder. I whipped around to see Vilkas standing there his face stricken with relief.

"Where in gods name did you go? You were away for almost three days. Even your lover was worried for where you took off too?" He says in the tone one uses to scold a child.

"Something came up and I had to take off… Lydia should know better I have done this many times no worries I am on my way back. They will still be there I know Aela rented the Bee and Barb for a week." I reply picking up my sword.

"Yes, I came back here to see if you where alright… Would you like an escort to Riften?"

I gave him a shrug and headed to wards the gates of Whiterun. I don't know why Vilkas wants to escort be to Riften he of all people should know that the wedding was quiet awkward for me.

Approaching Loreius Farm was a jester, he stood there sending muttering curse words to the wagon. The wagon was huge and by the looks of it, they had traveled quiet the distance.

"Bother and befuddled, stuck here… STUCK" the jester shrieks.

"What's wrong… Do you need help?" I ask I hear Vilkas growl in distaste, he's never been one to do charity work.

"Poor Mother… All Cicero wanted to do was send her to her new home… To her new crypt but this damn wagon and damed wheel is broken. Cicero can not fix it… Cicero doesn't own the tools. Poor mother she would be so disappointed in sweet Cicero." He cries

"Go ask Loreius at his i'm sure he'll help if you excuse us we have some where to be." I feel Vilkas put his arm on the middle of my lower back to escort me away from the troubled man. I turn and push hard against his armour sending him back a look of fury in the beast eyes.

"Don't fucking touch me! I'll have you know that this man needs help and Sithis knows I will fucking end you if you do that to me one more time." Once I finish I hear the Cicero giggle and repeat Sithis.

"Look i'll go see Loreius, He'll probably have tools that can help you." I tell Cicero before turning to Vilkas.

"Feel free to go, Ill meet everyone back in Riften when I'm good and ready! If not I will see everyone eventually. You are not a body guard, I am more then capable of doing things by myself. There is nothing in Riften for me and there is no longer anything in Whiterun, the one thing I had left just got married. So leave me alone and let me do the one thing I know how."

I walk up the hill towards the farm, a small, quiet, and lovely place. A high elf was standing there gardening the crops. A man stood on the porch watching me come up the hill. He looked at me in a distasteful fashion, as if he knew the answer before I could even ask.

"For the love of Mara what now" He asks

"I'm assuming you are Vantus Loreius? My friend down there needs some assistance. I'm assuming you didn't help him when he asked because by the looks of it he has been there for a long time. I am sure he'll pay you or compensate you in some way." Loreius just watches me before screaming.

"Who in the name of Mara do you think you are?! You don't know what he is carrying in there. Weapons, war contraband, skooma. He could be plotting with the forewarn if were not careful. Look, go tell the guard get the sinister little man off my back and we will have a deal. Fair enough?" He ask grabbing a small sack of gold out of his pocket slowly flashing it at me.

"Would you say no to the Dragonborn?" I ask raising my eye brow to challenge him.

"The… please you couldn't possibly be…" He didn't get to finish his sentence before I shouted causing a near by patch of grass to light fire. I could hear a loud chuckle form the bottom of the hill. Cicero was obviously enjoying this banter.

"How about you go and fix his wheel… or this farm will burn to the ground. With you in it… Don't worry your wife will be safe. My problem isn't with her because I am sure if I asked her she would grab your tools and try. Hard to believe a Nord would dismiss something that could bring him honour. So will you do it… Or will I be returning soon?" I ask for the first time Loreius looked frighten as if I was holding a dagger to his neck right here, right now.

"Fine tell him I will be right down. There is no need to cause wreckage." He took his leave and headed down the stairs.

I walked over to his wife she stood there with her farm tool in hand and a frightened look on her face and handed her a small sack of gold.

"Sorry about that take this for your troubles. If you make it to Solitude they have a tailor. Tell her I sent you and they should cut you a deal." I give her a smile and depart down the hill.

Half way down I see Cicero dancing and Vilkas no where in sight. Once I get down the hill I am met with applause form the jester.

"Oh stranger! You have made sweet Cicero so happy!" He cries wrapping his arms around me so tight as if her may pop me.

"But more, even more, my mother thanks you." He plants a kiss on my cheek, then turning towards the box holding the coffin. "I like her don't you mother?" he asked the box.

Then out of no where so beautiful and cryptic I heard a females voice. "Yes, I do, Thank you… Listener" it felt as if my jaw had hit the floor when I heard the voice.

"Are you sure she's dead?" I ask Cicero. Within an instance he turns and looks at me glee dancing in his eyes.

"Positive nothing but a corpse in their she's quiet the stiff you could say… wait, you heard sweet mother?!" He chirps being to dance hanging on hopeful for my next words.

"Maybe I was mistaken. Good luck on you're travels." I reply giving him a genuine smile.

 _Authors Note:_ Hey, Im sorry for not being consistent in my posting, I will hopefully have another chapter up before Friday. I hope you continue to enjoy the series and any questions, comments, concerns. Feel free to contact me

-LezGaymer


	9. Welcome Home, Sister

I turn and head towards Falkreath, I was skeptical about joining into a family, especially considering how fast and easily that beautiful and Cryptic women could have killed me. My thoughts linger from Astrid and her green eyes, To losing Lydia to Aela, and to how Vex is going to kill me when I return to Riften, Ever sense being here my eyes never stop admiring Skyrim and her vast beauty, Such different from my dwelling in Morrowind… perhaps thats a good thing.

The road to Falkreath is long and twisty, even though the sun is high and I could see clearly I couldn't find the place. Astrid wouldn't have tracked me down and had gone through all of that crap to give me a bunch of bullshit.

My Daedric armour feeling heavy against my skin, slowly slowly the minutes seem to drag on and I am walking in circles. I normally bring someone along with me to be a second set of eyes. However, I hadn't travelled with anyone sense Lydia…

It takes me a moment to notice that my feet have walked into a strange little pond. The water dark and vulgar, the movement of the water has the strength of a horse, and the smell of the dead. I slowly exit out of the water, studying the landscape around me when my eye catches a red glow forming out of the side of the mountain. I begin to walk forward towards the glow when my eyes land on a door, a skeletons face engraved in the hard stone, under it a few smaller skulls almost as if representing a mother and her children. The handle of the door is an outstretched hand, begging for someone to touch it.

Slowly I line my hand up with it and place it outstretched onto the handle, with in a snap the hand sprung to life incasing mine in its harsh grip, tighter, and tighter, until it felt as if the bones in my hand are going to break.

"What is the music of life?" A cryptic voice shouts the red glow from the door glowing stronger. My mind races for the words and continues to come up empty as if the had been blocked from my mind. I should have put them down on something, like an old piece of paper, or hell carve the name into my own body. The door repeats the question and a I can feel a force inside me drive my body cold, forcing up my throat with the grip of death itself, until it comes out of my mouth.

"Silence my brother" I say the voice foreign that spoke through me, it sounded like the voice I heard when I was speaking to Cicero.

The hand slowly released its grip allowing me to remove my own. I stretch my fingers slowly feeling the blood rushing back to my hand. There is a loud noise as if heavy metal scrapping against the ground.

"Welcome Home" The doors cryptic voice roars again ending when the door is finally open, I step through the door into a slim corridor with stone stairs and large banners all red dawning a black hand print, similar to the one on the note. I make my way down the stairs the sounds of my footprints echoing, I decide to lighten up and attempt to walk through more likely on my feet. Finally I am met with a wide common area, the decor similar to the corridor however wide bookshelves containing, skulls, soul gems, ingredients, and common things that could be found around the towns of Skyrim. I also notice a large stone table with a thrown behind it. An large map of Skyrim sitting on top with daggers threw it.

"Good your finally here, I hope you found the place alright" She welcomes entering the room. Her shrouded cowl placed in her belt showing her lovely yet strong features.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't to bad. Quiet easy when I found the pond." I boast trying to come off as confident to her.

"Really because you walk around us for almost the whole day, figured you would have given up and for someone with a background in the Thieves guild, you would think that you would have an easier time finding a secluded place." She grins walking over to me her hips rolling with every step. Her eyes looking me over almost as if taking in every inch of my body.

"Well, now that you're here, and the night mother is on her way things will become significantly more interesting around here. Now I am sure you're eager to begin getting into your new life and meeting your new siblings… if you will" I cut her off hoping to get a few words in.

"Someone like you is way to pretty to be just my sister… I think their should be a more special term for someone like you." I flirt giving my best grin which causes her to give me a slight grin and a chuckle.

"Funny, hopefully your knife is as sharp as your tongue. Well, other then me we have other siblings that make up our… dysfunctional family. We all look out for each other so get comfortable, and of course a welcome gift, may it serve you well in all of your… endeavours" she purrs the last word out as she makes her way into a bedroom motioning to me to follow.

 _Authors Note:_ I know I promised Friday... However, things got crazy and its here today. Finally, were here in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Im trying hard to stay on script however alterations have and will need to be made. I promise to try and upload more often and have better chapter lay out. Like always any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.

-LezGaymer


	10. Fit for a Killer

"Okay take off your clothes. You can keep the undergarments on but… dealers choice" She says blankly, turning to opening up the dresser.

"I like where this is going… Can I ask the same of you?" I reply causing a small grin to appear on her face as she turns around her arms full with suits.

"Sorry only privileged eyes can get a look at what lies beyond my armour. Now… This one should fit… Remember it needs to be tight… Lose armour is never good for an assassin."

I take off my daedric armour until I am left only in my undergarments, I noticed Astrid's eyes taking in every inch of my body, hugging every curve and studying every scar. I give her a small grin to let her know she's been caught causing her to blush and throw a pair of armour at me. I try on the armour and for the most part it fits great, however I needed to go up a bigger size in the shirt, broad shoulders are the death of me.

"I like it, It's not as heavy as my daedric armour" I State fastening my daedric Axe to the belt and placing a dagger in my left boot with my sword in the right.

"Funny, I figured you to be an archer." She says eyeing my lack of bow

"No I like to get up close and personal" I tease walking closer to her, she laughs lightly pushing me back. "I just keep forgetting to forge one, anytime I buy the materials its because my armour or my weapons need help." I reply putting my daedric armour into the dresser.

"We have a black smith, an enchanter, and a alchemist. You should be able to find all the materials you need in order to create one, if you desire." She grins walking out into the entrance motioning for me to follow.

"Ive taken up enough of your time, besides the others are so eager to meet you. Go see Nazir, He's a Redguard you wont miss him. He will have some contracts for you, and then eventually I'll have something for you. Once they find out your into the thieves guild, they might ask you acquire items for them. Don't feel pressured to in fact its quiet a useful gift to be among their ranks that means you can clear your bounty…" She opens her mouth to say something but then bites her lower lip and continues to watch me.

"Go meet the others… We can talk more later" She instructs turning her back to me and studying the map, ending the conversation as fast as she started it.

 _Authors Note:_ I know, I know, this is a short ass chapter. However, The next chapter is looking to be pretty long and I guess you can imagine why...

Like always, any questions, comments, concerns. Feel free to contact me :)


	11. Meet The Family

I make my way down another corridor into the sanctuary's hall. Stood six others in a circle, One was a tall Nord of a man standing barefoot, his armour torn and battered. A Dark Elf her cloak hid most of her appearance but her bright eyes shined through, they were lovely I felt as if I could watch them all day. An Argonian he's tall stature and green scales shone bright, he had blood on his tail, He possibly had just returned home from a contract. An old man, he had this frail look to him but yet he stood strong, I felt the dragon blood stir within me when I was watching him, my dragon blood moves itself for many reasons however, this time it was because I was standing in front of someone with a large amount of power. The final member I saw was a small girl, looked hardly over the age of ten. The closer I got the more of the conversation I could hear.

"Ha ha ha ha! Again! Again!" The Argonian said something else but he was laughing so hard it was almost impossible to understand.

"Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go. 'Oh, you're such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?.." The girl kept talking, I tried to focus but the Dragon inside me kept screaming for my attention. Behind the girl, the dark elf, and the huge nord was a dragon wall, with a word encrypted. Once my eyes found it the Dragon blood held them there not even allowing them to blink and slowly. I begin to slowly walk to words the wall until my hands landed on the smooth surface. The word began to hiss and glow and finally I read it 'Marked for Death'. My mind races as it stores all the information about the shout and my blood roars with excitement as it gained power.

"And what of your latest, Arnbjorn? Something about a Khajiit? Merchant was it?" The Dark elf asks turning to the tall Nord.

"Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable!" Squeals the little girl in the centre causing the crowed around her laugh, and Arnbjorn to scowl.

"I am not adorable, it was not funny, and he wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. But now he's dead… and I have a new loincloth! The group laughs and then begin to head their own way. My eyes follow the Redguard, as he walks over to a fire pit and warms himself. Before I even reach him he addresses me.

"So, you're the newest member of out dwindling, dysfunctional little Family… I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Unfortunately Astrid hasn't filled me in with all of the stories but I look forward to hearing them." I reply crossing my arms over my chest.

"We will save the niceties for now. If you're not dead by the end of the week i'm sure we could be good friends."

"Astrid said you'd have some work for me."

"Did she, now? Well, as it turns out, there are a few lingering we haven't had the chance to complete just yet. There will be more coming in time to time, Ill hand them to you as they become available."

"They sound easy enough." I reply, it came out more cocky then I wanted it too but I have slain great beast and many people a couple of odd civilians shouldn't take a lot of effort.

"It is, especially comparing to your killings Dragonborn, They are glamorous assassinations, and they wont pay you much but they will keep your hands bloody. When your done just come and find me, when all the targets have been eliminated, or when you've picked them off one by one. I don't care." He instructs handing me the contracts.

"There is the beggar Narfi, an ex-miller named Ennodius Papius, and Beitild, a mine boss. Once they are completed I'm sure I can find more. Unfortunately I don't get much dragons going through here. " Nazir teases

"Well sense you seem to know so much about me, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I ask Nazir causing him to chuckle.

"Ah, well, I'm a Redguard, as you can tell. Though not like most of my kind in Skyrim, thats for damned sure. I am a child of Hammerfell, born on the sands of the might Alik'r. The Dark Brotherhood saved me from myself. I have never looked back. I have talked your ear off enough and there are others who wish to meet with you."

I turn around and see the Argonian waving me over a smile sharp on his face. I walk over and take a seat on the ground beside him.

"Welcome, my sister. Welcome to our Sanctuary. You have made the right choice joining us, I assure you. Me, I have been part of the Dark Brotherhood from the day I first hatched. I am Shadowscale, you see. Born under the sign of the Shadow."

"Its great to meet you, You're history with the Dark Brotherhood must be quiet strong…" I add smiling to him.

"My order is now extinct. Now, I happily serve Astrid, and this San am a trained Sanctuary. I am a trained killer, and once again have been given purpose. Life is good. Stay safe sister, I wont keep you…"

"I never caught your name," I tell him

"Veezara, and your's?"

"Daedra… however, you can call me Dragonborn."

Meeting with the others was simple enough the Child was a vampire, she claimed it kept her fresh. I envy her in a way, to be stuck ion the innocence of youth, however, I image its hard for her to get laid. Then their was Festus for a grumpy old man he happens to be witty and a little charming. The one conversation that really captivated me was Gabriella she was friendly and captivating, she was defiantly a charmer. My final stop was the Nord Arnbjorn, I figure it would be best to at least meet the guy before asking to use his tools. I enter the blacksmith area, there he was sitting there staring at a Warhammer. Looking it over thinking his thoughts out loud.

"Well, well. Its are meat." He begins looking up at me from his Warhammer. "Oh, my beautiful wife has told me all about you. Let me guess… Astrid failed to mention I'm her husband? She has a tendency to do that. Doesn't want the others thinking she plays favourites." He explains he continues on about something but I feel as if I was just shot in the heart. Astrid is married? she's fucking married. To that oath?! I want to smack myself in the head for even thinking I could chase her. I just turn and leave ignoring his goodbye, I walk up to the area and see Astrid smiling at me.

"Have you met everyone?" She raises her eyebrow her sultry voice making me fall harder. I have always been attracted to power, maybe thats my Dragon blood doing, but it can become very hard. Especially when it comes to longing for someone who exhales power.

"Yes, Arnbjorn is one of my favourites" I add, a shock expression enters her face and she gives me a challenging glance crossing her arms over my chest.

"Funny, My husband has never been an overall favourite before." She teases, heading back towards her room closing the door. I stomp out of the sanctuary, when I finally pull a contract. "Well Narfi its you're lucky day…" I mutter before taking off North to Iverstead.

 _Authors Note:_ Its been a while coming but Daedra is finally in the dark brother hood, and has received some... less than good news... I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be posting one either again tonight or tomorrow, Any questions, comments, concerns... Feel free to contact me.


	12. First Contracts

The town of Iverstead is small and humble, of course there is the odd problem, like their rumoured ghost sightings. The one eye sore is the house of the beggar Narfi I wait until sunset to head over to his house. Standing at the edge of the bank I hear a loud chiming sound, there is only one plant that I know of capable of making such a ear wrenching sound. Nirnroot, I owe Ingun Black-briar one more and then she will have all her ingredients she will need. I bend down and pull the plant out of the earth securing it in my satchel along with the others.

I'll head to Rifted once I finish these contracts, incase I find more death bell along the way. It doesn't take me long to spot him, standing in dirty clothes staring at the rock muttering useless slurs to the wall.

"Old Narfi just wants to be left alone…" he mutters off still facing the wall. I place my clothed hand over his mouth doing my best to muffle the screams as I slide the knife across his throat. I feel the warm sticky blood rush down my hand dampening the glove. I drop the body letting it crush against the rock, and I fled into the night with my eyes set on Dawnstar, the more distance between me and Falkreath right now the better. Ive always had a thing with death, however it was normally smashing bandits and others alike. This time I was getting paid to get rid of someone, for some reason… I enjoyed it.

The road to Dawnstar is was long, me and the snow have a love-hate relationship. I love the cold and the sound of snow crunching under my feet, however, the wind makes it extremely much harder to love it. My Dark Brotherhood armour makes it significantly a lot easier to move but it doesn't break the wind the same way my Daedric armour did.

Once I finally arrived I decided to grab a room at the Windpeak Inn, My eyes look for a place to sit and drink when I finally see him. Standing in his priest of Mara robes speaking with a women in hush tones. Erandur, he sent me on some crazy daedric quest, now normally I am a sucker for daedric artifacts, but I couldn't kill him, he was useful to have around especially as a healer. Sithis knows I've called on his assistance many times, between scratches from dragons, and the occasional dagger in the shoulder.

"Sister," he shouts across the Inn his arms outstretched wide to embrace me. Once we let go he stared at the beer bottle in my hand, I know his stands on alcohol \, he sees it as filth its from the Daedra. Thats why he calls me by a ridiculous nickname.

"Aedra!" he shouts then continuing to laugh , he has always hated my birth name stating that it can lead to nothing but no good.

"You're lucky its you… anyone else would get a my dagger up their ass." I joke taking a long drink, the best part about drinking in Dawnstar, Windhelm, and Winterhold, the keep the ale on snow so its always nice and cold.

"I would offer you a drink but then I remembered that you are a complete stick in the mud." I tease.

"Now, I might be a devoted patron of our Lady Mara, but I know how to have a good time. I do speak to other women who aren't you…" He grins knowing he has picked my curiosity,

"Well now, who is the lucky girl?" I ask "Remember… I like details… Don't make me regret not handing you over to Vaermina," I gins causing him to laugh.

"Okay, okay, I live to serve… and Mara does celebrate love. You know Brelyna Maryon, she's a student from the college of Winterhold… She was here a couple of days ago, I showed her around the temple." He chuckles, I laugh and smack him in the chest. Anyone else I would have asked for more intel but this is a saucy as Erandur gets.

Erandur and I chat for a while until he needed to return back to the temple to perform a ritual and I eventually stumble into bed.

I wake up in the afternoon, wanting to attempt a daylight killing, unfortunately I might not always be able to use the cover of night. I finally find her down at the mine.

"Useless, you all are fucking useless… If I had two septums I would have killed." Baitild screams. Until her attention turns to me, a morbid curiosity sets in to her by the way she moves her jaw.

"I represent the Dark Brotherhood. Your death is at hand" I boast flashing her my best smile.

"What?" she questions crossing her arms over a chest, her gaze never wavering. "Well, we'll see about that." She retorts and makes a blow under my chin. The sudden impact makes my head move back and my feet stagger. She lines up to make another hit when I catch her wrist in mid air. As I take my shoe and send it into her lower abdomen letting go. She takes a hard stumble back landing firmly into the ground. I jump on her pining her shoulders down by my knees. I pull my dagger out from my boot getting ready to make an incision when she head bumps my wrist making me toss the dagger a short distance away. I lean over to retrieve my dagger. When I feel something bite down. Hard.

"Did you just sink your teeth into my lady parts?" I ask looking down at her as I reposition. A mix of anger, shock, and disbelief roaming through me as she chuckles flashing her teeth.

"Unfortunately for you Ive slept with many people, and I've done some things so frankly this doesn't bother me…" I bite my lip before smashing my dagger into her throat. She chokes for a bit until all the colour drains from her face. I pull out the dagger letting the blood flow freely. I jump up and quickly book it out of Dawnstar leaving the body near the rocks but the mine. I follow the road as far as I can before stopping and making my way to the outer takes of Windhelm.

Killing Ennodius was simple enough he was hiding out on a campsite in plain sight I waited until he was a sleep and then struck… Near the camp I found another Deathbell, adding on to my ever growing reasons on why I need to go to Riften. Once I stand in front of the gates I feel as if my feet can't move, In the short time I have been in the Dark Brotherhood my thoughts have been side tracked I was no longer trying to find something new.

"You goin' in or not?" Huffed the guard still sore from the last time we spoke.

"Maybe? Are you going to charge me for standing here?" I tease causing him to tighten his grip on his sword. I smirk and open the gate heading into the loosely guarded town.

 _Authors Note:_ Another long chapter, Im sorry it took me to Friday to post, I shall hopefully have another chapter up by Monday at the latest. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know that their wasn't much in it. Like always, Any questions, comments, concerns, feel free to contact me. Also give me some Reviews, Do you like how it's going? Is there something you want to see happen? Predictions? Thanks!

-LezGaymer


	13. Ingun Mishap

I become bombard with the busy streets of Riften, I keep my eyes opened for Ingun she's normally roaming around up here, I remember running into her for the first time, we literally crashed right into each other, She had her mind stuck on her experiments and my mind on the Elder Scroll. I was in a debate on if I was ready to enter Sovngarde I had talked to Delvin about it for sometime while waiting for Vex to return from her journey's however, I grew like always impatient on waiting for her so I took my leave, I was preparing to return to Whiterun and face my housecarl after our last encounter when suddenly on was knocked on my ass.

 _"_ _Woah, what they hell?" I ask my ass suddenly hitting the cold, hard ground of Riften._

 _"_ _Ouch" A female voice gron's I look up to see a women dressed in fancy attire, her jet black hair covering her face and her voice had the high pitch sound of Maven, I am not scared of Maven but for the sake of my career and my friends here, I tend to avoid her._

 _"_ _Shit Maven, Im sorry." I mumble standing up and extending my hand, when the face finally looked up she didn't look like Maven, Her skin was clear and no wrinkles, she had a beaming smile with a youthful look. Some people even say when i'm not cursing or scowling I have a youthful look._

 _"_ _You're defiantly not Maven" I chuckle as she takes my hand._

 _"_ _I should hope not, Just because she's my mother doesn't mean I wish to look like her." She chuckled dusting off her clothes._

 _"_ _I apologize for bumping into you. My head is so wound up trying to track down items for my potions. Its amazing how the mind can impact the vision." She chuckled lightly again her smile beaming form her lips._

 _"_ _Anything I can help with? I come across many things in my travels if I come across them I don't mind bringing them back. Just no Giants toes, I don't like feet to begin with and feet from a Giant I don't think I can take." I add causing her to laugh and reach into her satchel._

 _"_ _Well, if you don't mind this is all that I need. 20 Nirnroot, 20 Deathbell, and 20 Night Shade. I know its a lot but Im running out of options I have emptied out Elgrim, he isn't much for conversation but he is a great Alchemist, if you don't mind bringing them back for me it would be great."_

I chuckle at remembering that day, Thanks god I was only wearing Leather Armour or I would have had one hell of a bruise from my Daedric Armour. I was on my way down to Elgrim Elixirs when I see her, her face still glowing.

"Daedra, I haven't seen you in months how have you been?" Ingun asked walking up the couple steps to meet me.

"Great, I have your things." I say handing her the bag full of Deathbell, Nirnroot, and Night Shade. She snatches the bag and eagerly digs threw it.

"Ill be right back!" She announces running into Elgrims Elixers. I debate following her but I didn't know if that would be weird after being already told to stay.

Finally, She runs out of the shop with a bag in her hand, shoving it in to my backpack not taking no for an answer,

"I can't talk longer but that you Daedra, This means so much to me, you wont even know." I go to say something when she plants her lips on mine giving me a soft kiss, nothing like Vex or Lydia this one was innocent. She runs back into the shop blushing and I can feel my heart go boom. Once the door closes I hear a loud crash, I turn around to see a very angry, and un-submissive and cunning… Vex


	14. Long Lost Brother

"You fucking Harlot!" She yells stomping towards me, as if on the path of war.

"Vex! What are you talking about?" I retort staring at her, walking vastly to meet her in the middle. She goes to thrash at me but I hold her arms back, my strength easily masking hers.

"I knew you fucked other women, but I thought you would have the decency to screw them in another town!" her voice booming.

I know Vex has a jealous side but I never saw that coming, we have never been in love and we have tried and failed at courting. I can still hear her yelling but I am not paying attention anymore, her and Sapphire are together. However, for both remaining faithful to each other is not their strong suit.

"Shut up" I say cutting her off easily.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" She replied her face darkening in rage.

I tighten my strength around her arms shoving her into the tunnel, I latch my lips on to hers. Her soft lips grinning against mine. My hands begin to roam her back taking in. Even though I cant see them my fingers are outlining every scar that I have seen before. Her lips begin attacking my neck bitting down hard leaving marks in their wake. I lean my head back leading out a deep moan, I go to undo her armour when it was as if someone was holding my hands back.

'Don't do it… Daughter' A cryptic voice booms in my head, making me shoot my eyes wide open and looking around careful not to disturb Vex. I close my eyes again pinning it on some bad potion I must have taken earlier and possible sleep deprivation.

'Go, Home daughter, Astrid beckons to you' The voice trails on and it feels as if someone is pulling at me. Before I realize whats happening I notice the distance between me and Vex growing larger.

"Daedra?" She questions fixing her armour her eye brow ached in her usual manner.

"I have to go" I replied and it was if I grew wings and began to fly because for some reason I couldn't go slower then a jog, my body involuntarily ran.

Once I get to back to the Sanctuary I rip the door open and go inside, the stone stair case echoing underneath my feet. I have been away for just over one week, Once I arrived too the entry room Astrid uses as an office, I find it empty but with a fresh trail of dirt and a couple of scratches on the floor. I hear a loud shriek along bickering, My mind automatically says to leave but a force behind me is pushing me through the door and to the heart of the Sanctuary. I am met with a cardboard box walking past I see someone I thought I would never see again, The cute red-headed jester from outside of Whiterun, looking completely offended while speaking to Arnbjorn… A smile for a cryptic reason I would love to tell that dog off.

"But the Night Mother is mother to all! It is her voice we follow! Her will! Would you dare risk disobedience? and surely… Punishment?" Cicero screeches ending in a small laugh. Arnbjorn tightens his massive fist.

"Keep talking, little man, and we'll see who gets 'punished'. Arnbjorn goes to punch him when Astrid and Gabriella come up and grab him, Astrid and me make eye contact for a few momments before she goes back to removing Arnbjorn. Festus takes this as his chance to step up and address Cicero

"Oh be quiet, you great lumbering lapdog. The man has a long journey you can be civil, hmph. Mister Cicero, I for one am delighted you and the Night Mother have arrived. Your presence here signals a welcome return to tradition." He beams causing Cicero to open into a wide toothy grin.

"Oh! What a kind and wise wizard you are! Sure to win our Lady's favour." Cicero gets cut off when Astrid interjects.

"You and the night mother of course are welcome here, Cicero. And you will be afforded the respect deserving of your position as Keeper. Understood… Husband." She coos looking at the space between Arnbjorn and Festus at me. I put my finger in my mouth and pretended to choke, just like how young children do. Of course, she rolls her eyes giving me the we will talk look, before she continues with her speech.

"But make no mistake," she says turning her attention back to Cicero "I am the leader of this sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear on that point?"

"Yes! Mistress… Perfectly! You're the boss!" he giggles as the crowed goes back to their daily lives giving him time to settle in. Astrid walks over to touch my arm when I move away to walk up to Cicero.

"Hello," I say towards Cicero.

"He… Wait!, Oh Wait! I know you! Yes, Yes from the road! Cicero never forgets a face." He grabs my hands eagerly jumping, then his arms are wrapped around my neck in mere kissing distance.

"You're the man with the wagon! Transporting his mother…"

"I am! I am! But not just my mother. Our mother, hmm? The Night Mother! Oh yes! And even better you helped me! You helped poor Cicero you convinced that horrible Loreius, and got him to fix my wheel! Oh, you may have pleased me, but you have pleased our mother more." As he finishes the sentence he closes the space between us giving me a deep kiss. For someone as crazy his kiss was strong and powerful. He pulls away and laughs muttering on about how we can talk later once mother is comfy.

I turn to see a pissed Astrid who points towards her office letting me know I was going to get and ear full. I walk up the stairs and she closely follows I can feel her breath on my neck following me, when I get there I sit on top of her map. She folds her arms walking up to me, danger in her eyes.


	15. Arnbjorn

"Glad to see your done taking to that muttering fool, I was done talking to him anyway. We have business we need to discuss." She says her tone dark

"Do you have a contract for me?" I ask excitement building up inside of me, I hate to say I enjoyed killing but it was a sort of release. Especially with the money continued to poor in.

"I do indeed. You must go to the city of Markarth, and speak with the apothecary's assistant. You'll probably find her in the Hag's Cure, when the shop is open. The girl's been running her mouth, wants an ex-lover killed. She's apparently performed the Black Sacrament. Her name is Muiri. I need you to talk to her, set up the contract, and carry it out. Simple isn't it." She coos coming closer parting her hands so they are on either side of me our faces almost touching.

"Anything else?" I ask in a low growl a grin forming on my face the idea's on how I could seal us right now.

"Im coming with you" She states moving away her voice reaching normal length. Shock apparent on my face. "I think you will need assistance considering how you seem to have a tendency to get distracted, she scolds.

"I never get distracted" I argue in my defence

"Say that to your hicky's" She says moving my armour to expose them.

"What? You've never gotten one? Ill give you a fuckin good one." I say getting off the table turning to face Astrid.

"Funny, We leave tomorrow. I want to make sure our keeper is well… content." She says closing the door.

I stomp down the stairs and into the bunks, the rag tag stain filled beds lied almost empty. I threw myself down on one letting out a loud sigh of frustration.

"Astrid got your tongue?" Said a smooth voice I turn to see Gabriella standing there her thick white hair hugging her face and her eyes shinning.

"How do you know… Been there?" I ask sitting up making room on the bed for her.

"Yes, Well… I out date her in the Dark Brotherhood but I appreciate beauty when I see it. However, she settled on Arnbjorn she wanted a wedding like many women do and he was the most desired male companion. There weren't many of us but a lot of the girls wanted him, hell I even tried. Some say he's a beast in bed." She says wrapping her arm around me after seeing the disgust on my face. "I bet Dragon tops Werwolf, I mean if I had to put my money on who would win in a fight, I would defiantly pick Dragon, the things you could do with your mouth." She coos bitting her lip, I could tell that a vision danced in her mind.

"Wanna see?" I ask grinning ,when she frowns and flashes a ring in front of my face. "As much as I would enjoy us together Im afraid I have promised myself to someone, I love Veezera to risk hurting him. He's never been a man of religion but he makes me feel spiritual." She jokes causing both of us to laugh.

"Well Ill show you in another way" I get up and take her hand leading us on the platform above the lake. In sight of Arnbjorns forge. The fire was burning bright and he was working on an iron sword muttering away. I lye down on my stomach and instruct Gabriella to do the same. I point towards the Forge, and shout.

"Liz, Slen, Nus:" I shout causing the fires in the forge to freeze and a state of shock from Arnbjorn. I can hear Gabriella trying to hold back a laugh as Arnbjorn grabs the half completed Iron sword and start smashing the shit out of the ice, that well… isn't going to move.

"Son of a fucking bitch" he howls looking around for who could have caused it.

"Cicero is cold." Cicero cries "Damn dog cant even use fire right. tsk." Cicero scolds. I see Arnbjorn start to transform almost all at once his shape transform from man to dog, He will easily best Cicero.

"Fuck" I yell standing up. "Gabriella what ever you do hold on to me until we land" I grab her close and render another shout, my throut still aching from the last but I know we don't have time to wait until I'm content.

"Wuld, Nah" I shout landing between them, once we land I push Gabriella over to Veezera who gladly wraps her in his arms. My attention turns back to Arnbjorn, I feel my stomach clench looking into its eyes. His teeth are growling, swamps of drool leaving his mouth. Every part of my body begs to run, and run fast but the dragon at me flourished and was conjuring up idea's for a good fight, my fingers grab my Daedric Sword from my belt as I prepare to slash the beast.

"Both of you, Back down." I turn to see Astrid standing there running towards us, I turn towards Astrid in time to see her eyes widen a mix of shock and anger ranging through her body, at the last second I see a long range of fear run through me causing all the muscles in my body to freeze. Suddenly I completely understood why she showed fear, at first I couldn't tell until I felt it, at first it was light, almost as if nails lightly going into your back, but then gentle turned to hard, and so forth until nothing but excruciating pain shot through me.

I toppled onto the ground, trying to move my arm to grab my dagger my body screaming at the sudden movement, I feel someone hold me down and there are shouts and screams amongst everyone, I can hear Babette yell out to fetus for supplies.

"Get my husband out of here." I hear Astrid yell into the crowd, I can hear Cicero cry out and tackle Arnbjorn, Causing a chuckle from Veezara and a grunt from Nazir, Arnbjorn suddenly gone quiet, I assume he's knocked out, there would be no way of taming a Werewolf easily. I see Astrid's green eyes looking into mine, a kind smile spreading on her face, some blood makes on her face. I begin feeling really light and my eyes begin shutting, Finally it feels as if my whole body has gone cold and I'm floating aimlessly, I don't even care if I wake up, nothing will change if I don't. Well, just the lost of the Dragonborn and then the world will come to an end perhaps.

'Open your eyes, Sithis commands you.' The cryptic voice beckons, I didn't even realize my eyes were closed. I open them to see Astrid holding my body up, I must be on my knee's but the burning continues.

"Her eyes are open" Astrid shouts, it soon is matched with sighs of relief. "Gabriella and Festus are healing your back, you will be good as new soon. Were going to head to Markarth as soon they are done."

 _Autors Note: Hello, as much as I love writing this story, I have so much I want/need to change. Im going to continue to run this story until the end, but however, I will be re-writting this story, Daedra is my personal character when I play Skyrim and I think I should give her a better story with much more detail, plot, and adventure then what I've already been giving her. I still enjoy writing this story and like I said, I plan on continuing this story until the end but Daedra will have another story coming out soon and... a brand-new story... with a brand-new character... Coming Soon..._

 _-LezGaymer_


	16. Your Past, Re-Entering Your Present

The sun was high in the sky by the time we set out on our journey, Im pacing well ahead of her, but I can still feel her emerald eyes on the back of my head. I want to ask what happened to Arnbjorn but I don't care, I don't want to have a fight with her and if we talk about him I'm bound to say something that can bring this relationship to a very negative standing point.

We get half way to Markarth when we decide to camp for the night, It takes us a couple of minutes to set up the tent, Astrid started prepping the food while I worked on the fire. Within an hour we were sitting in front of a fire cooking salted beef and potatoes.

"He's my husband" Astrid stats not even giving the topic an introduction. She knew well that I'm attracted to her, I always have been, I didn't know it was her until we were in the shack.

"What does he have to do with anything? I know your married I got it. Trust me I wont go after you any more. Its clear you don't remember me anyway's." I say staring down at the fire the hurt in my voice showing.

"Remember you? What that you're the Dragonborn because if that is it I think that is a bit of a low blow if you ask me." She states clearly thinking I'm being egotistical.

"No, when you were seventeen didn't you spend a few months in Ravens rock?" I ask, her eyes widen trying to figure out how I knew that, You can tell in a single conversation that Astrid isn't the kind of women that will easily let someone into her life.

"I remember you, I always looked around Ravens rock for you because we never said goodbye. The last letter you ever sent me told me about your uncle and how you were going a way for a while and we could no longer speak. I assumed you were dead. Then you told me your name. I remembered everything about you. I never stopped wanting you." I say digging in my bag for one of the many ales Babette kindly laid in my bag.

She looks at me as if she was trying to slowly piece together a memory she had long forgotten.

 _Astrid's P.O.V: "Welcome to Ravens Rock" said the captain of the ship as we all got off the boat. I was looking for the abandoned Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. Or well, what might be left of it. Ive only been in the Dark Brotherhood for a few months but having this blade should help my status, Its said to be enchanted by Lucien Lachance himself. Walking through the market I get stooped by a beautiful ebony war axe, the craftsmen ship was absolutely beautiful I couldn't help picking it up to take a long look. Not many people can craft like this, and even then its pretty impressive._

 _"_ _Like my piece" A young women asks I look up to see a Nord, she looked crossed with Dark elf with the red in her eyes, and her dark hair tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head. She was beautiful and easily carried a seductive grin._

 _"_ _Sorry, didn't mean to grab, I haven't seen someone so good with ebony." I state blushing laying the axe back on the table._

 _"_ _No worries, she up for sale if your interested. First time in Ravens Rock eh?" She ask walking closer to me, Her Orcish armour hugging her body I was trying not to stair at her, but it was way to hard._

 _"_ _What are you looking for? Ive been all over these lands."_

 _"_ _I dont want to be any trouble you look… busy." I state smiling at her._

 _"_ _No trouble I love adventure." She grins taking the map out of my hands._

 _"_ _Okay, Well… Im Astrid" I say holding out my hand._

 _"_ _Daedra."_

"That was you… In Raven's rock, back when I got my Blade of Woe?" Astrid says remembering me for the first time.

"Yep, I was so in love with you, even though you were there for two months. You were the first girl I ever kissed." I state blushing, I wasn't embarrassed to say it, but my face would tell you otherwise.

"Well, you were one hell of one. Too bad we never got to…" She pauses and we start laughing at the awkward tension.

We sit there talking, and drinking, going over the two months we spent together, our adventures, the jokes we remembered. Some of the sites we don't remember to clearly. It was hard to remember it all at first but then the Ale was making it easier.

"Remember the night it was so hot, we jumped in to the ocean stark naked. Our white and well… Lightly grey ass, flashing everyone." She says laughing. I smile thinking back to that night and the way her hair danced in the moon light. Her hair was long covering her breast but that still didn't stop me from trying to look.

"We kissed a lot that night" I state causing her to blush

"Why didn't we just go all the way."

"You weren't ready, and I wasn't going to push you." I state causing her to look away.

"Too bad, If we didn't have the circumstances I would have been more then ready now." She says, she doesn't mention the elephant in the room, or well… wolf. I get up walking over to her and I sit down beside her. She watch's me cautiously waiting to see what I will do.

"I'm going to kiss you," I begin "If you don't feel anything for me you can break it and ill stop chasing you for good. Ive chased you for a long time then stopped because I thought you were dead. Now, that I've found you I don't want to let you go. I respect Arnbjorn for being your husband. But, if there is even a slim chance you want me. Ill keep fighting for you." I tell her.

I slowly lean over to her, our lips mere inches apart when they finally touch I feel static, I moved slowly not wanting to scare her, and giving her a chance to say stop. Just as I go to deepen the kiss she pulls away looking at me.

"I guess I have my answer then…" I look away trying not to feel disappointed when suddenly I feel a shift in weight on the bench, I turn to see her straddling my lap her arms roping around my neck. She leans in and kissed me with so much passion I thought I was going to scream. I could feel the dragon inside me moving faster than lightning, Shouting.

I part my lips letting her win, letting her dominate me.

"Sithis will be the only one that knows…" I whisper to her when we come up for air.

 **Authors Note:** Hello! I know its been a long time sense I posted and I'm sorry for that. I've been working on creating a new version of Daedra's story however, Ill be continuing this one (for the time being) for everyone who continues to read it.

Thanks,

-LezGaymer


	17. Astrid

I slam her back hard against the rock of the mountain were camping by my lips attacking hers fighting for dominance, even though i've kissed her lightly before, this is a new kind of kiss, skillful and deadly.

The grip she has on my neck tightens as her thumb runs up and down almost as massaging my neck, I come to the realization she has two powers over me, the thumb offering pleasure and the hand on my neck serves as a clear reminder that she could snap my neck instantly killing me in a second. Frankly, I don't know whats turning me on more…

"Lok" I whisper casting her body backwards onto the rock behind me, she shoots me an annoyed and dazed look, I run over landing on my knees using my hands to pin her hips to the wall.

"Liz" I say so quietly its almost inaudible even to myself, over her left and right wrist freezing it into the wall. I sit for a moment watching her move trying to break the ice. I stand up and plant a kiss on her lips as my hands begin undoing her shrouded armour, ripping it off piece by piece exposing the tight piece of fabric covering her chest. I grab the middle with both hands ripping it down the middle exposing her breast and light pink and very hard nipple. I wrap my mouth around the nipple and begin sucking, hard. A long line of curse words run out of her mouth and she begins thrashing again, I slowly begin laughing because the ice wont break.

I lower my hands to the beginning of her pants undoing it and pulling them down, exposing her underwear already damp, I gentle rub my fingers across the bottom of the underwear not yet touching the skin, she lets out a small whimper than begs me to go on.

I back up a bit and pull off the top of my shrouded armour throwing it by the rest of our gear, I remove my gloves than take my hands to my own boobs slowly rubbing my nipple until you can see it through the cloth.

"Tease" she says in a deep voice, I look back at her and see a change in her expression even though lust will be forever written on her face but their was an expression of fear. I turn to see a lowly bandit making a low attempt to sneak over, eyes trained on Astrid ignoring me, I give Astrid a sinister wink and disappear into the shadows. I see the look of panic over come her and her eyes dart trying to find me.

"Ha!" The bandit starts "This will be to easy" she starts beginning to draw her sword.

"The things that the boys back at camp will do with you… You're a pretty one…"

"Don't you dare touch me… You don't know who I am…" Her voice rings out flat, Im crouched behind a bolder however my eyes are perfectly trained on Astrid.

"Well, Lets see how pretty your corpse is…" The bandit smirks beginning to raise her sword above her head. The sword was easily to heavy for the bandit as her form was shaking, ruining her chance to be intimidating. I notice the faint look of fear in Astrid's eyes, but they turn back into deadly once she see's me standing perfectly behind the bandit. I wrap my hand around the bandit's head and glide my sword across her throat, almost removing her head.

I drop the body on the ground with a loud thud, her lifeless body being an even bigger pool of blood on the ground. I grab the canteen, off of her beginning to undo the top and running it over my hands removing the blood.

"Don't remove it all, its hot… Show's me how much your dedicated…" She coo's "Whats taking so long…" She cry's out in a whine, clearly fear doing nothing to tone her down.

"Well, my mama always taught me to wash my hands before I eat…" I grin walking towards her connecting our lips, I start at her mouth and begin kissing down chest ignoring the slight blood trail that I'm leaving on her body. I grab the ends of her underwear, slowly bringing them to the ground, soon they are in the air as I lazily toss them a side. I force her legs up onto my shoulders my face inch's away from my leaders middle. I slowly insert my tongue into her warm centre, I slowly pace her slit back and forth with my tongue careful not to hit her clit just yet. I feel her grind against me, coaching me forward, I quickly flick my tongue across her clit.

Her legs push on my back trying to keep me closer their strength anytime my tongue hits her clit. I continue teasing her for a moment when my leader finally speaks.

"For Sithis sakes, I will give you every shitty contract for the next year if you continue-" I cut her off by wrapping my lips around her clit slowly rolling it. I occasionally rub it with my tongue. I slowly take my ring finger and begin teasing her entrance causing a long moan to come from her mouth. I slowly enter the finger into her and begin pumping in and out working my way to the second and then the third. I quicken my pace with my fingers and begin sucking on her clit. A Mountain of curse words begin flying out of her mouth, some that could even make Sithis blush. I feel a warm serge of a water-like substance begin running down my neck to chest as Astrid lets out her final… and loudest scream. I remove my fingers and begin slowly kissing my way back up her body, finally placing a butterfly kiss on her lips.

"That was…"

"Shh… I know" I cut her off as I begin melting the ice around her wrist with a simple fire spell. Once her hands are free she wraps them around me, pulling me close.

"Where in all of Tamriel did you learn that?" She ask causing me to laugh.

"Honey, I know how to speak in the tongue of dragons… there isn't too much that this tongue can't do." I lazily walk away turning quickly bidding her to follow. As I head towards the tent I undo the straps on my pants letting them fall to the ground. Just as I hit the opening of our tent I turn to look at her. Once our eyes connect I pull down my underwear, making my body exposed to her. I quickly get into the tent and lie down on my back, only when I see her enter the tent, I spread my legs.

 _I'm back! I am so sorry that this off all chapters took so long, I was so caught up with school work and then applying for colleges I lost track of time. Thank you to anyone and everyone still around. I promise to try and make these chapters more frequent. Just so you know... we're almost at the end of the first book... I am hoping that by mid March to the beginning of April to have the second part of Daedra's story going. Trust me... You won't want to miss this. Hail Sithis_ -LezGaymer


	18. Back To The Grind

"That could have gone better…" Astrid muttered as we began walking home from Markarth.

"It had to be a Dwarven ruin, her ex lover-bandit couldn't have picked a better fucking place… I swear to god if you send me to any more of those ruins. I'm going to do the black sacrament on your god damn head." I pout walking a few steps ahead of her, my back and my ego hurting.

"Good thing I was there… Or else those bandits would have added a Dark Brotherhood assassin under their belt of kills." She reply's slowly letting out a small chuckle. "Look, once in a while you get smashed around by an Orc. Happens to Babette all the time. You handled yourself well, besides now there will always be a dent in the wall from that Orc tossing your body." She teases grabbing my hand forcing me to slow down to her pace. I plant a kiss on her cheek as we continue walking back. The road home was peaceful and I felt content. The whole trip was a success for my love life. I tighten my grip when I feel it, under her shrouded glove… A thick wedding band.

"So, what happens next?" I ask her stopping in the middle of the road.

"We're only a few steps a way from Roikstead… We can talk about your next contract after dinner… I'm starving.

"I'm talking about the Wolf…" I state letting go of her hand.

"My Husband?"

"The ugly fucker that attacked me."

"Enough, You are a ghost from my past who's being here is causing enough drama in my heart. I'm married to him, i'm not running home and throwing ten years of a good marriage out the god damn door over you." She states looking offended, her body language changing completely.

"So you're picking him, You're fucking me, and dating him…"

"God, you are a jealous ass… Look, I need time to figure it out. So what if we have to keep it quiet… In our line of work the more silent you are the better… besides the naughty mistress sneaking around, with a hot assassin bad girl… sounds hotter than The Lusty Argonian Maid." She purrs pulling me close and kissing me with such passion that Sithis himself could possibly feel it.

"Alright, lets get you something to eat…" I state heading towards the Inn in the distance.

….

I didn't feel ready when the door of the Sanctuary came into sight. The late night rendezvous with Astrid would slow down, and the wolf will be back at her side.

I turn and kiss her one last time, I try to kiss her as deeply and with as much passion I can.

We both jump when we here the sound of the heavy ebony door open, causing me and Astrid to quickly pull apart.

"Well, look who's returned…" Gabriella says emerging with Veezara both hand in hand.

"Where are you two off too? We don't buddy up on contracts… to messy" Astrid scolds easily putting on her business personality.

"I have one in Solitude and Veezara has one in Dragon's Bridge… No sense that we cant travel together." She claims walking away, once Gabrielle passes me she shoots me a look telling me that she has a tone of questions that I can only answer.

We begin walking down the corridor into the building our footsteps clicking against the stone.

"Man, now I know why I keep my contracts so close to home, look at how much paperwork I'm behind in…" Astrid torts I go to ask her if she wants help when I hear him, His large frame appears from up the stairs.

"Ah, my beautiful wife…" He walks over pulling her close their lips touching for a few moments. Until he turns to me "…and the genetically fucked…"

"At least I can do more than shed and smell like wet dog." I state causing a glare from Astrid. I take my leave, I walk past Festus and Nazir whom are both waving me over. I even pass Babette, I stomp pass her trying to get my attention… I'm not mad at her, in a way I honestly don't think I'm mad anyone… However, the dragon blood inside of me is screaming loudly with next to no chance of being tamed. I smash down on the bed, the sound of the wood banging loudly against the mattress.

"I knew it would happen…" a low child-like voice states, I don't turn my head knowing that their was an cute and noisy vampire sitting onto of the bed across from me.

"Knew what would happen?"

"That you and Astrid would…" I look ay her just in time for her to make a hand gesture that issues lesbian sex. I shoot up into a sitting position turning my gaze to her.

"How the fuck did you know that?" I ask giving her my undivided attention.

"Gabriella has one hell of a gift that some dark elves get, She can see others… Sometimes in the future, current time, and sometimes but rarely, in the past… I tend to try and keep tabs on my brothers and sisters to affirm that they are not in harms way… So she will know the current events that she sees. So, let me take a guess, you and Astrid had an amazing week filled with Sex, Kisses, Passion, and Conversation. Now that she is home you have been moved to second place to Arnbjorn." She retorts smiling kindly

"Well, clearly she's not happy in the marriage… We have history… I get it that a lot has happened between now and then…" I pause and look at Babette her eyes are full of compassion for me, but in her eyes its almost as if she's heard the words before.

"I'm not the first one… I'm not the first girl to talk to you about my broken heart?" I ask, when she nods her head silently telling me that I am in a line of many people who wanted Astrid's affections.

"Daedra!" I hear Astrid call from the Alchemy room, I just stare at Babette not wanting to answer.

"Daedra" She yells her voice growing closer. I can hear her footsteps running up the stairs, finally her blond messy hair is in view.

"Whats wrong? Didn't have fun fucking your husband?" I ask my voice snarking more than I planned.

"I need to talk to you… Alone." She says turning to Babette, signalling that she needs to leave. The dark elf stands up, walking over to squeeze my shoulder.

"Im going to go see if Nazir has any contracts…" She lies walking away, looking over the shoulder giving me a comforting smile.

"Did you tell her?" Astrid scolds.

"No, however the other 'twisted sister' is psychic… Gabriella knew when it happened. You can't be pissy at me… besides apparently I'm not the first person you've fucked over… or fucked… funny how that works… What do you want anyway… I can tell you were just about to be nailed by the wolf… so… what can I do to assist you?"

"My husband… alerted me that Cicero has been up to something… A few members have come forward… stating their concern." She coo's in her low voice that can make anyone purr.

"So, he's a little loony… Maybe have a conversation with him, you'll realize that he's actually a decent person who's come from a bit of a shit past. Trust me… You'll like him." I state looking at her my attitude getting the better of me. I go to say something more when she forces her lips onto mine. I go to protest but, what was the point, she was kissing me. Anyone could walk through, she was risking it all for me.

"Well, I guess I can't be too mad at you." I state when we break apart.

"You shouldn't be pissed at me at all… Anyways… I need you to do me, and this sanctuary a favour. I need you to listen into Cicero's plan and secure the safety of all of us here." Astrid coos her eyes pouring into mine.

"… and how would you figure that I do it, ask him nicely if he's attempting to take over the sanctuary and will my flat ass be saved?" I joke trying to lighten the mood, but it only causes her expression to darken.

"No, due to you being so close to me he wont trust you. The way he would trust someone who would help overthrow me…" she pauses for a quick second before her eyes widen. "I know the perfect place for you to hide, somewhere that he or they wont find you… The night mothers coffin."

 _Hello Everyone! So were getting into the second part of Daedra's story. If you are still here... Welcome back. I'm going to try to continue the updates. Ive been debating between continuing on in another story or continue this one. Ive decided for the time being were just going to continue onto this story and then move on after certain... issues occur. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hail Sithis-LezGaymer_


	19. Unholy Orders

"Have you lost your shit lady?! No way in the Void am I doing that." I reply my eyebrows creasing.

"Why not?" she asks placing her hands on her very sharply hips

I look at her for a few moments before making a list lifting a finger at every number. "One; thats weird. Two; I'm sure somewhere in Tamriel has a law against someone trying to cuddle with a corps, Three; I'm only interested in the living, Four; Sithis will probably shit its pants for eternity, Five; Cicero trust me and I don't want to disrespect his trust, and Six; I think that would result in basically every tenant to be broken." I state six fingers standing in the air, she puts her hands over mind slowly bending them into fist.

"You gave me six reasons why you wont do it… Now, i'm going to give you one reason why you will follow my instructions to the letter." She coos

"Alright, why would I do it?"

"Because, I asked you too." She grins.

"Fine, ill do it… I don't like it… but i'll do it. Their better be something in it for me…" I retort standing up to be at full eye level with her.

"Yes, of course… I'll give you a choice of what you can do. One, another contract by yourself… without my guidance. Or… Ill let you do a recruitment… A source is letting me know about another individual… who would possibly be a benefit to our… organization."

"I didn't think you guys would add a lot of members at once… you seem like the very selective and secretive bunch" I state…

"Who is it?"

"Get me the information and ill tell you… now go he should be home any minute from gathering supplies… Ill linger around and barge in if I hear anything go wrong… Stay safe Daedra." She plants a quick kiss on my lips before disappearing deeper into the sanctuary.

…..

'Who would keep a casket locked up so tight…'

'C'mon Daedra… You've been in the thieves guild for years… This lock should be nothin-'

"Fuck!" I scream as the lock pick cracks and break. I throw the third broken lock pick back into my pocket than removing a fourth. I slowly put it in and start turning, maybe Sithis finally had pitty on me, or was sick of seeing one of his own struggling because the doors opened wide as if a gust of wind came from within.

I sat back on my knees in awe of the corps ahead of me… Ive killed many people, and a lot more of them were undead. Hell, back in Morrowind I would help my friend who was trying to create a drug from dead bodies… It would be the next Skooma he said… Idiot… I said.

This corps was unlike any other… She was beautiful… well kept and cared of. Their was only slight natural rot but nothing that would even dent her beauty. She was propped up by using string gently tied to her flesh. Their was a beauty to her horror… I wish we would all rot like that when we die… she's beautiful. I crawl into the tomb with the doors closing behind me, almost as if the body was waiting for me to enter in under its dome. I jump when I hear the muffled sounds of Cicero's boots on the floor… he sounds out of breath… his feet stop right in front of the coffin.

"Are we alone? Yes… yes… alone. Sweet solitude. No one will hear us, disturb us. Everything is going according to plan. The others… I've spoken to them, and they're coming around, I know it. The wizard, Festus Krex… Perhaps even the Argonian, and the un-child… What about you? Have you spoken to anyone…" he continues to ramble on.

'Talk? What the fuck does he mean talk… Is it like a ghost thin…' my thoughts get cut off as I notice the corps below me slowly start to glow… It takes everything in my power to not scream…

 _"_ _Poor Cicero… Dear Cicero… Such a humble servant, but he will never hear my voice. For he is not the listener."_ The night mothers voice echoes in my head, as her words enter my head my anxiety leaps away. I felt as if I was back home in Morrowind with my mom… talking like we used to do.

"Oh! but how can I defend you? How can I exert your will? If you will not speak? To anyone!" Cicero cries from outside the tomb.

 _"_ _Oh, but I will speak"_ her beautiful but slightly scary voice starts. _"I will speak to you… For you are the one. Yes, you. You who shares my iron tomb, who warms my ancient bones. I give you this task… Journey to Volunruud. Speak with Amaund Motierre… Tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words he's been waiting for… "Darkness rises when silence dies."_

Just as the words leave her mouth a large ray of bright light enters the tomb and is met by an ear shattering screech.

"What? What treachery! Defiler! Debaser and defiler! You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mothers coffin! Explain yourself" He yells grabbing me by the collar of my uniform and throwing me to the ground.

"Oh baby, I love it when your kinky with me…" I say with a smug look… I open my eyes to see a very sharp dagger pointed at me.

"Speak Worm!" Cicero demands

"Ok… Okay… The Night Mother spoke to me! She said "I am the one."

"She… spoke to you?" His voice was hopeful and jolly when it suddenly turned wicked "More treachery! More trickery and deceit! You lie! The Night Mother speaks only to the Listener! And there is… no… Listener!"

"Darkness rises when silence dies" I state

"Wait… Repeat that…"

"Darkness rises when silence dies… Its what the Night Mother told me."

"She… she said that? She said those words… to you? "Darkness Rises when silence dies?" I give him a nod as an answer when he jumps up and starts laughing and dancing merrily. "She's is back! Our Lady is back! She's chosen a Listener! She's chosen you!" He grabs my hands a halls me up smiling madly. Once im on my feat he begins attacking my mouth with kisses, they were red hot and fiery…

"By Sithis, this ends now! Back away, fool! Whatever you've been planning is over!… Um… What they hell are you two doing?" We break to see a very confused Astrid standing there her blade of woe armed and ready.

"Oh Cicero was just kissing the fine Listener… Something that I'm sure even Sithis approved of it… Someone has to take care of the Listeners needs and Cicero will be more than happy to serve be it through… Helping, Grooming… Even sexually… Cicero will keep the listener more then… Satisfied…" He finishes his tone ending with a purr in the last word.

"Why is he calling you Listener" Astrid asks with the knife pointed at me

"She talked to me…"

"Who did?"

"The Night Mother… She spoke to me… She told me their secret password or something… I honestly don't know… I'm still trying to wrap my head around it…" I state walking over to Astrid who passes a look between me and Cicero.

"So, he was just chatting with the corpse… when she started talking to you?"

"Yes"

"Well… What did the Night Mother say?"

"She told me to go to Volunruud to speak to a man named Amaund Motierre, I'm assuming that he's going to have a contract…" I tell my leader as Cicero sings in joy of my title.

"Well, you're not going… Well, not until I check it out and see whats going on… I need time to process it… I know I gave you the option but I think you need to take a break for contracts right now… I'm sending you on a recruitment mission… Someone I've heard wind of from a source and I'm assured she will be an excellent asset to our family." She states while leading me out of the room and away from Cicero

"Alright… Who am I getting?"

"Go to Riften… Find the Dawnguard and I am sure they will lead you right too her… Her names Seranna… I can't promise she wont use a fake name…. However, you'll notice her and our sister Babette have a common bond."

"Riften is nice this time of year… Ill grab my pack and head out… Ill see you when I get back." I tell her… my body more than ready to disappear and process the recent events.

"One more thing…" Astrid states holding my hand

"Yes"

"Come home alive… Please" I nod kissing her quickly before gathering my things and sprinting into the mild Falkreath air.

 _IM BACK! A lot_ _happened but I'm back! So sorry for the delay and false promises but Im here! Hopefully you will all enjoy the new character coming into play._


	20. Growing The Family

"I'm the fucking Dragonborn I think I can handle the DawnGuard you stupid Draugr!" I spit at the Dawnguard leader Isran. Ive been in this building for twenty minutes and I'm beyond ready to send my Daedric dagger into his ass.

"You know what… Fine ill give you a chance… Go to Dimhollow crypt investigate why those blood sucking things have an interest… Tolan is persistent in going along, I'm sure he will meet you there. Now go." Isran demanded causing me to shoot up the middle finger before leaving.

Dimhollow was a pretty walk… I almost considered inviting Lydia along for the stroll… She loved our adventures in Riften… She always said if and when she married she wanted to move out to Riften… I had bought the house Honeyside Manor… I wanted it to be a surprise… Still haven't been able to bring myself to put that empty house up for sale.

I shake my head and try to refocus on the cave around me… I was listening into the two vampires conversation but I for whatever reason stopped caring… Simple arrows took them and their attack dogs down…

'Shit, I didn't know vampires played on novice.' I thought to myself as I continued on through the crypt eagerly checking every area for any objects, potions, or coins that linger… I open a room into the middle of a large puzzle… A vampire named Lokil was raging on how the Vigilant they killed knew nothing. He was a bit more of a challenging kill but the fire enchantment on a daedric sword tends to cause them to meet their end quickly. I walk into a long corridor, you could hear the heels of my daedric boots clicking along the floor. In the middle of the floor a large pedicel stood with a button on the top… I slowly push down on the button and watch as a spike goes through my hand.

"SITHIS AND THE FUCKING NIGHT MOTHER ON ULFRICS ASS! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I scream as the spike gets un-ripped from my hand going back into the button. The floor begins to slowly crack apart a mixture of pink and purple lighting runs through the cracks. One of the silver vases in the room lights on fire while the others stay un-lit… I grab each of the vases one by one, pushing and pulling them into their proper place… Once the last one is lit and its purple glow helps infest the room. The room starts to shake a burst of pink and purple light shoot from the floor, My eyes are trained on the tomb rising from ground twisting until the mouth was facing me… A loud scratching sound screams throughout the room as it slowly starts to open. Spiting a women onto the floor a scroll strapped to her back as she catches her breath. The sound of her coughing made it seem as if she hasn't had oxygen in a long time.

"Are you alright?" I ask the women struggling to breath on the ground. She looks up at me her short black hair hugging her face before trailing down to her shoulders, her pale almost snow like skin make her features seem stronger… She is completely beautiful, but the one thing fully holding my gaze is her orange and gold eyes staring up at me.

"Uh… I don't know… Who-Who sent you?" She says small showing caution towards me. Im used to people be nervous around me… Its not a confident thing… I've filled enough graves to make Sithis take notice. I normally glow when someone shows fear towards me… However, with her… I didn't want her afraid of me… I wanted quiet the opposite.

"No one you would possibly know… Why, Who were you expecting?"

"I was expecting someone… Like me at least…"

"What do you mean 'like you'?" She stairs at me silent for a moment almost as if she was trying to find humour in something I've said. She stairs at me straight into my eyes gently parts her lips like a teacher trying to explain something to a child.

"A vampire… You've seen a vampire before… right? I'm assuming if you were the type to kill vampires you would recognize one…" Her eyes shot challenging me, a defence mechanisms maybe but something tells me that there is more to this then I understand.

"Yeah, well no offence I've seen enough things that make me question my reality too much to stop and consider the makeup of each individual I meet… For your information I'm relatively close to a Vampire… Two to be exact. However in terms of beauty… They both don't hold a candle… To you… Something about your appearance is different from theirs."

"Yes, it would be… I can't get into it with you yet… Not until I know I can trust you…" she says boldly clearly ignoring my advances, casting an expectant look over her shoulder.

"Well, how can I make you trust me?" I state making a mental note to tell Astrid that I am going to need more than the thousand gold.

"Take me to my father's castle it's just outside of solitude there should be a boat somewhere we can take to make use of it… We really should go through… By the looks of this place I've been under for a long time… A lot longer than I've planned and longer than one would hope." She pauses her thought before turning her gaze to fully on me. Her eyes run the length of my body sizing me up, almost reading me the way one would read a text.

"You've walk a different path too, don't you… Yes, you yourself are different than I… We both are have biological difference… We're not mortal… You're immortal aren't you?"

"I mean I had a scare once when I tried to jump off a mountain… I figured with my Heavy armour I would take the blow really well…" I reply a hint of embarrassment coming over my complexion at the memory.

"What are you?" she asks almost as if she is trying to puzzle that answer together in order to beat me to the punch.

"Dragonborn" I announce, when I tell people I feel as if I should say it in confidence but in reality I stopped caring.

"Whats that?"

"Not important, a story for another day… to speed this up I'm the only person who can kill a dragon by taking it soul… How I became this way only Sithis knows…"

"You say Sithis like the dread lord is your father" she jokes giving me a small smile

"He is… You'd never guess why I'm here…"

"Why?"

"Sithis would like to be your father too… My dear."


	21. A New Sister For Sithis

"Sithis wants to be my father?" Serana asked quizzically

"In case you can't figure it out. I am here to represent an order here in Skyrim, The Dark Brotherhood. A guild of assassins that is over looked by the Night Mother and even higher than that Sithis who holds us all in the cold embrace of the void." I begin "Something shifted in the wind and brought you to our attention, which lead our leader to send me on a hunting mission for you. Now, you have two options. One, you say yes, me and you go to Morthal where you will be expected to carry out your first kill. Once that is successfully completed, I will escort you to the Falkreath Sanctuary where you'll meet your new family."

"What's my second option?" She asked quietly

"We part our ways now and you have to go on and hope that no one asks for a bounty over your head. If that's the case the next time you see me, your head will meet my axe. Of course the choice is fully yours, but I think the first option is your best." I play with a cocky smile. "You told me the only way you would trust me is if I bring you home to your father's castle… Honestly that's not exactly something I want to do, but I've come this far so I'll escort you if this is what you want." As I finish she stairs behind her to the Elder Scroll behind her.

"I don't think he's ready for this…" She states addressing the scroll. "This might be my shot to keep it safe. Well, I guess after being locked away after god knows how long it would be good to have a source of adventure. But, I do not to religion… Not sense what happened, so don't go expecting me to be buddy-buddy with your god off the bat… If you can except that well then I guess, lead on"

It took us about an hour to get out of the cave, after killing a few more undead creatures we reached the open mouth. I watched as Serana was met with fresh air and light for the first time in possibly ages, I couldn't help but notice how brightly she smiled when took a look over Skyrim's bumpy landscapes. Thankfully the sun was setting so she shouldn't have much discomfort for our journey. Walking to Morthal was uneventful, the odd spider but nothing that required a ton of effort. Serana was defiantly skilled with magic, she had impressive aim with her spells and was to cast for a long time before needing a break. Festus and Gabriella will defiantly have an easy time getting along with her. She needs a bit more work with a dagger, she has the skill for it but too much hesitation to make a deep and clean cut, Vezara and myself could work those kinks out over time. I offered to hold on to her sack as she did the kill but she insisted on carrying it with her.

"See that house on the left? That's our mark." I state pointing it out with my axe. "A man lives there, his ex-wife has called upon the Night Mother to rid him because of his constant affair's. He lives alone so your task is simple, go in and make your kill. I don't care how you do it and if you feel the need to announce yourself or not, just get it done. I will be observing from the window." I finished as I darted for the house, in hope to arrive their before the guards do another patrol.

Once I arrive at the house I position myself by the window, turning to see Serana watching me I give her a nod of encouragement as she enters his home. For the most part I can't see much, just a few shadows. However, once Serana enters home she creeps over to his bed and cast a pink cloud over his head. This type of magic was something that I didn't know, I watched in amazement as he rose swiftly from his bed, and Serana wasted no time grabbing him by the shoulder and tucking her head into his neck.

"Why is she kissing his neck?" I muttered to myself when it hit me. Serana is a vampire… she's not kissing him she's drinking him. I watch as his body grows weaker and weaker until she drops him down, turning and dismissing herself. Almost instantly she shows up at my side, pupils dilated and a tiny amount of blood dripping from her lower lip. She stared at me for acceptance or even a nod of approval.

"You and I will get along just fine my dear... Now what do you say, why don't we take this relationship to Falkreath and you can meet the rest of your family. I think you'll be a fine sister."

The travel form Morthal to Falkreath is long and exhausting. Serana slowly keeps growing nosey and asking questions about my personal life, but every single time I ask her something she will just go quiet or change the subject.

'How old are you?'

"This will be my 22st fall and you."

"Old. What part of Skyrim are you from?"

"I'm not I'm from Morrowind, I arrived here during my 19th year. What about you?"

"Not important. Are you married?"

"I was engaged to a girl in Whiterun… She's now married to someone else."

"What happened?"

"Long story"

"Would you mind telling it to me?"  
"Why won't you answer any questions about yourself?"

"I'm ancient history, there is nothing new or exciting about me."

Eventually I stopped answer her questions so she stopped asking, I began filling her in on current events. Considering she didn't even know who was at the seat of the Empire she must have been gone for a long time. I guess that's the thing with Immortality, when you don't have time to lose, keeping time has no meaning.

`"God this sun is making me miss the snow" Serana said breaking our brief silence.

"The sanctuary is just up the road, it won't be long now."

Within the matter for fifteen minutes we were standing at the skeleton door of the sanctuary. I push open the thick door with my hand, as the door opens a cold gust of wind shoots out from the cool sanctuary below. Making it down the first step I turn to see Seranas eyes on mind as if waiting a command.

"Welcome home, Sister."

 _Whelp here is a new chapter... Hopefully ill have a new one out next week but lets face it. My track record has been shit. Also, if anyone is interested in following Daedra and I on tumbler let me know. As always any question and comments let me know._

 _P.S Chapter twenty was re-written so maybe you should go check it out... The first write through of chapter twenty was short and shitty so i apologize to anyone who waited for a new chapter and got that chunk of non-sense_

 _P.P.S. Hail Sithis!_


End file.
